The Kinkirks' Story
by goo goo ga ga 00
Summary: Its the Kinkirks' story. The story begans six years after their wedding day. The story mainly involves Lucy and Kevin and their children.
1. The Sort of Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucy nor Kevin nor the Camden family. However I do own Kevin and Lucy's children and all the new characters that will be introduced.  
  
~ Lucy and Kevin spin-off ~ Married for six years ~ living in Hawaii because Kevin was transferred there one year ago ~ owns a beach house ~ five year old twin: Mark and Mercy ~ three year old girl: Lorena ~ Kevin is still a police officer ~ Lucy is an author  
  
Beautiful September morning  
  
Lucy: Lorena go get your brother and sister  
  
Lorena: Ok mommy  
  
*Lorena runs out *Kevin walks in  
  
Kevin: Good morning sweetie  
  
*Kevin and Lucy exchange kiss  
  
Lucy: You going to work today?  
  
Kevin: No, even though it is Saturday. I thought I would take the kids to the new amusement park.  
  
Lucy: That's a good idea. I need to finish my book. The publisher wants it tomorrow  
  
Kevin: It's 10:30 AM. Where are my beautiful children?  
  
Lucy: Mark and Mercy was still sleeping so I sent Lorena to wake them up.  
  
*Lorena, Mark, Mercy walks in. Mark is still half asleep  
  
Lorena: Daddy!  
  
*Lorena runs to Kevin for a hug  
  
Kevin: How's my sugar this morning?  
  
Lorena: I helped Mommy with breakfast  
  
Kevin: That's great. I can't wait to eat. Hmm.do I only have one children because I only received one hug this morning.  
  
*Mercy laughing goes over to Kevin for a hug  
  
Mercy: Morin' dad.  
  
*Lucy laughing  
  
Lucy: Mark wake up or you will be putting pancakes in your nose  
  
Mark: *in a sleepy voice* Then you can feed me.  
  
*Everybody laughs *Phone rings  
  
Mercy: I will get it!  
  
Mercy: Hello? Oh ok. Please hold on.  
Daddy! Its for you.  
  
Kevin: Hello? Yes. Yes. O. Right. I will be right there. Bye.  
  
Kevin: Lucy, I am needed at the station. I am sorry.  
  
Lucy: Oh well. Good thing we didn't tell the kids ahead of time.  
  
5 hours later  
  
*Lucy is working in the kitchen *Lorena is taking a nap *Mercy is playing with dolls *Mark is coloring  
  
*Kevin walks in  
  
Kevin: I am back  
  
*Lorena walks in with her blankie  
  
Lorena: *rubbing her eye* Daddy?  
  
Kevin: Yeah its me  
  
Lorena: Can we go get some ice cream? Kevin: Sure. Mercy, Mark wanna to join us for some ice cream?  
  
Mercy and Mark: Yummy.  
  
Kevin: Lucy, is that ok?  
  
Lucy: Sure. Its ok. The kids have been indoor all day. They need fresh air. Just be back by 6:00 for dinner.  
  
Kevin: Sure.  
  
*Lucy looks up from your mounds of paper  
  
Lucy: Kevin, are you ok?  
  
Kevin: What makes you say that  
  
Lucy: I know you too well. I know when something is wrong.  
  
Kevin: Kids go get your jackets and put on your shoes. Mercy, help your sister.  
  
Lucy: Don't forget to go to bathroom  
  
*Kids leave the room  
  
Lucy: Well.  
  
Kevin: I have bad and good news.  
  
Lucy: Bad news first.  
  
Kevin: I have been offered promotion.  
  
Lucy: That isn't bad.  
  
Kevin: I know that is the good news. I need to tell the good news before telling the bad news.  
  
Lucy: Well.  
  
*Kevin and Lucy continue to stare at each other.  
  
Next time: What is the bad news Kevin is about to deliver to Lucy and how will Lucy respond. Also newcomers is welcomed into the family. 


	2. Now what?

Eppy #2 Now What?  
  
* in the Kitchen  
  
Lucy: Well.  
  
Kevin: Ummmm.  
  
Lucy: JUST SPILL IT!!!!  
Sorry I yelled but this is getting frustrating.  
  
*Kevin pace the floor  
  
Lucy: Whatever it is I will always support because I love you. You even have children who will support you no matter. So please share whatever it is with me.  
  
Kevin: All right.  
  
*Kevin takes a deep breath  
  
Kevin: As you know I am promoted. They want me to be a captain of a new squad they are forming in.  
  
Lucy: in Hawaii, right?  
  
Kevin: umm..that's the problem  
  
Lucy: Don't tell me we are moving again.  
  
Kevin: I am sooo sorry!!  
  
Lucy: Where are we moving?  
  
Kevin: Orlando, Florida.  
  
Lucy: WHAT????  
  
Kevin: Baby, I am so sorry but I really want to take this promotion.  
  
Lucy: So work is more important then family.  
  
Kevin: I never said that.  
  
Lucy: The family already made a sacrifice for you when we moved here. We are not doing it again.  
  
Kevin: I promise this will be the last move  
  
Lucy: You said that when we moved here.  
  
Kevin: Yeah.  
  
Lucy: *trying to keep her voice low* Kevin, we are happily settled here. We have home, life, and a lot more. You don't need that promotion.  
  
Kevin: Hold on.you said you will support me  
  
*Kids walk  
  
Mercy: Are we still getting ice cream, Daddy?  
  
Kevin: Of course. Anything for my precious angels.  
  
Lucy: *says to Kevin in a cold tone* While don't you stay out longer and get some dinner and even watch a movie.  
  
Kevin: Lucy.  
  
Lucy: We will talk about it later when I don't feel like thowing my laptop at you.  
  
Kevin: Just think about it. We will be back around 9 pm.  
  
Kids: Bye Mommy!  
  
Lucy: Bye Kids! Have fun.  
  
*Kevin looks at Lucy one more time but Lucy is busy with her mounds of papers  
  
*2 hour later- 8 PM *Lucy is on the phone in the living room with cookie dough ice cream and tissue box  
  
Lucy: If he loves our family he won't do this.  
  
Mary: Did you even ask him why he wants this promotion?  
  
Lucy: *hesitantly* No.  
  
Mary: Ask for his side of opinion. Also remember you moved to Hawaii not just for Kevin but also so you can be closer to your publisher. Lucy: Good point.  
  
Mary: Talk to Kevin calmly  
  
Lucy: *laughs* That's gonna be hard.  
  
Mary: *laughs* I know!  
  
Lucy: I better let you go.  
  
Mary: Bye  
  
Lucy: Bye  
  
One hour later - 9:00  
  
*Lucy is still in the living room with an empty carton of ice cream  
  
Mark: We ate pizza and ice cream.  
  
Lorena: Watched Sinbad.  
  
Mercy: It was good but I gotta go bathroom  
  
*Lucy laughs  
  
Lucy: Glad you had a good time but its bedtime  
  
Mark: Mommy.guess what we found!!  
  
Lucy: What?  
  
Lorena: Doggy and it goes ruff ruff  
  
Lucy: What?  
  
*Kevin walks in  
  
Kevin: It was roaming the street so we picked it up  
  
Lucy: Kids go upstairs and get ready for bed. I will be up soon to help you.  
  
*Mark and Lorena leaves  
  
Lucy: You picked up a stray dog? Are you nuts? *looks at Kevin as if he is crazy  
  
*Mercy walks in  
  
Lucy: Mercy go upstairs and get ready for bed. Tell your siblings I will be up in awhile.  
  
Mercy: Okay dokey  
  
*Lucy turn to Kevin  
  
Lucy: Explain because today aliens captured my husband. He had done stupid things today that I don't understand.  
  
Kevin: All I did was get a promotion and picked up a stray dog.  
  
Lucy: All you did?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kevin: What's so wrong with getting a promotion?  
  
Lucy: It's a promotion that is going to change our lives!!!! Do I need to spell it out for you?  
  
Kevin: It isn't gonna change that much. Our lives will be the same just in different cities.  
  
Lucy: What's wrong with you?  
  
Kevin: Don't be selfish  
  
Lucy: Me selfish????  
  
Kevin: Look I am tired and I don't want to deal with this now. I am going to go and help the kids.  
  
Lucy: You don't want to deal with me? Fine then don't deal with me. I will leave so you don't even have to see me.  
  
Kevin: see you are being selfish what about the kids.  
  
Lucy: Right the kids need me so you leave.  
  
Kevin: Me???  
  
Lucy: GET OUT!!!!  
  
Kevin: FINE I WILL GET OUT!!!!  
  
*Kevin slams the door as he leaves *Lucy throws a flower vase at the door  
  
Next: Now what? What is going to happen between Lucy and Kevin? Will Kevin accept the promotion? Will the family move to Florida? What does the kids think of the move? Will the dog stay with the family? 


	3. Lost and Scared and Lonely

~Just to let you guys know: thanks for the reviews and I will keep on improving and writing~  
  
#3 Lost and Scared and Lonely  
  
*Lucy throws a flower vase at the door *Lucy starts crying *Mercy comes down  
  
Mercy: Mommy we are waiting  
  
Lucy: *sniffling* I will be right up  
  
Mercy: Do you need a hug?  
  
*Mercy gives Lucy a hug  
  
Lucy: Thank you, honey. Lets go upstairs.  
  
*Goes upstairs *Lucy helps Lorena get ready for bed  
  
Mark: Where's daddy?  
  
Lucy: Daddy isn't here. He went outside for a while.  
  
Lorena: Doggy sleep with me?  
  
Lucy: No honey. Doggy will sleep outside. Now scoot along to bed. Mark, I will be in there soon.  
  
*In the girls' room *Mother and daughter exchange goodnight hugs and kisses  
  
Lucy: I love you. Good night.  
  
Mercy and Lorena: Night. Love you mommy  
  
*In Mark's room  
  
Lucy: I love you. Good night.  
  
Mark: Is Daddy gonna come in later?  
  
Lucy: No I am sorry.  
  
Mark: I love you. Good night.  
  
Lucy: Love you too. Sleep tight. *In the hall  
  
Lucy: Dear God: please help. I am scared and lonely and lost. I don't know what to do. My fights with Kevin had never gotten this bad before. Please watch over the kids and me.  
  
*One week later *Early in the morning *Lucy runs to the bathroom and throws up  
  
Lucy: What's wrong with me?  
  
*One hour later - 8:00 AM *In the kitchen  
  
Lorena: I want Daddy.  
  
*Lorena starts to cry  
  
Lucy: You will see Daddy.  
  
Lorena: Today?  
  
Lucy: Tomorrow. *shout to Mark and Mercy* You will be late for school.hurry up!  
  
*Next day  
  
*9:00 AM *Doorbell rings  
  
Mark: Daddy!!  
  
Kevin: How's my boy?  
  
Mark: Missed you.  
  
Kevin: I missed you too.  
  
*Lorena runs down the stairs into Kevin's arm  
  
Kevin: My angel!  
  
*Mercy comes down the stair Mercy: Mommy says to come back by dinnertime, which 6:00 PM.  
  
Kevin: *sighs* All right. Lets go.  
  
Mark: Why won't Mommy see you?  
  
Kevin: *takes a deep breath* Lets just have fun today, ok?  
  
*Kevin and kids leave *Lucy leaves too and goes on a mysterious visit  
  
*Later that night after kids are in bed *Lucy is in bed also mumbling to herself  
  
Lucy: Oh my god. I can't believe this is happing to me. What I am supposed to do? Why now?  
  
*Next morning  
  
Lucy: I forgot to check the answering machine  
  
*Lucy checks the answering machine  
  
Kevin: Baby, I am so sorry. I would die for you and our children. Please forgive me. I don't need that promotion, all I need is you. Please please call me. I am on my knee. Let me see you.  
  
*Answering machine beeps  
  
Lucy: *crying* But I am not ready to see you, at least not yet. Sweetie, just hang on for couple more days. I need you but.  
  
Next: Will Lucy's mysterious visit be explained? What's next between Kevin and Lucy? What's Lucy's but? Will the kids find out what is going on between their parents? Will the kids be told about Florida? 


	4. Separation

#4 Separation

Lucy: …but my heart isn't ready for you.

*Lucy walks over to the kitchen table and rummages for a paper and pen

(this is what Lucy is writing)

_Dear Kevin:_

_I love you will all my heart but I think we need to rethink our marriage.  Have some time apart.  We both have so much going on in our lives and yet we are not sharing it with each other. Sigh.  I know this letter doesn't make sense because I really don't understand what is going on with us but I can say this I am going to visit my parents.  You can do whatever you want.  In a week or two lets meet and talk out our problems and other things._

_Love you baby_

_Lucy _

* Lucy rereads the letter couple of time

Lucy: *whispering to herself* Its ready

*Kisses the letter before putting in an envelope.

Lucy: Kids! Lets go on an errand to the supermarket

Mercy: Chocolate!

Mark: Ice Cream!

Lorena: Cookies!

Lucy: Wow!! Isn't that too much sugar?

Kids: NO!

*They exit the house laughing.

*Couple of hours later

Lucy: Kids before we go home I have one more place to go

*Enters a hotel parking lot.

Lorena: Go with you Mommy?

Lucy: Yes.  Come on

*Lucy helps the kids out of the car and walk toward the hotel entrance

Lucy:  Excuse me?

Desk Clerk: How may I help you?

Lucy: I would like to leave this for Kevin Kinkirk

Desk Clerk: Sure

*Lucy kisses the envelope for good luck before handling it to the desk clerk.

*Back home

*Lucy and the kids are eating dinner (homemade pizza and garlic bread)

Lucy: Kids I have something to tell you.

Mark: What?

Lucy: Mark, please use the napkin to wipe your mouth and not your sleeves

*Mark sheepishly uses the napkin to wipe his mouth

Lucy:  I am going to visit my parents, your grandparents.

Mercy: California?

Lucy: Yes.

Mercy: *gives Lucy a sad look* Is everything ok?  Are you mad at Daddy?

Mark: or is Daddy mad at you?  We are not a happy family anymore.

Lucy: *in a shaky voice*  Everything will be alright.

Lorena: We go? Daddy go? Doggy go?

Lucy: No daddy, doggy, and you are not going.  Only I am.  Ms. Potnikle is coming to babysit you.  

Lorena: Mommy go bye bye?

Lucy: No I will be back sweetie. *gives a big sigh* Let's clean up and feed the doggy.

Mercy: Doggy has no name.

Lucy: Why don't you guys think of one tonight?

*Next day

*On the phone with Annie

Lucy: Mommy I am coming home tomorrow and will be staying for couple of days.

Annie: Is everything ok?  Is Kevin and kids coming too?

Lucy: No.  Kevin and I are taking a break and a neighbor is watching the kids.

Annie: Oh honey…you can't run from your problems.

Lucy: I am not running away from my problems.  I am taking a break.  We have been married for seven years and we haven't been apart more then couple of hours until now.  

Annie: You are not little anymore so I can't tell you what to do but you are still my baby and I can advise.

Lucy: I know and I understand your point of view.  But I need a breather.  

Annie: All right.  Anyways your father and I miss you a lot.

Lucy: Oh and I have a surprise for you.

Annie: Surprise?

Lucy: Surprise nobody else knows.  I have to go.

Annie: Bye

*Lucy hangs up the phone and runs to the bathroom and throws up.

*Back at the hotel

*Desk clerk knocking at the door

Kevin: Who is it?

Desk Clerk: Desk Service

*Kevin opens the door.

Desk Clerk: For you sir.

*Desk Clerk hands the letter to Kevin.

Kevin: Thank you

*Kevin closes the door.

*Kevin carries the letter to the bed and sits down

Kevin: I wonder who it is from

*Kevin opens the letter

Kevin: *in a tender and loving but excited voice* Its from Lucy!

*Kevin starts to read the letter

*Couple minutes of later

*Kevin looks up from the letter and reaches for the phone

Kevin: *in a strange calm voice* Airline please?

Next: What is Kevin's reaction to Lucy's letter? Where is Kevin going?  What is Lucy's surprise?  What is next for Kevin and Lucy relationship?  Will Mercy and Mark be told what is going on?  Will Mercy and Mark figure out what is going with being told by Lucy and Kevin?   


	5. Goodbye but is it for forever?

~Thanks for all the reviews, you guys.  I am working on adding details.  You guys will have to be patient with me because this the first time I am writing something like this.  Give me time and lots of reviews. Thanks~

#5  Good bye but is it forever?

Kevin: *drumming his finger on the table*  I would like a plane ticket to Orlando, Florida.

Airline: *in a polite voice* Please hold on a moment.

*one minute later

Airline: There is a seat for tonight, 8:00 PM

Kevin: *in a eager voice* I will take it.

*back at home

*Lucy and kids are in the Lucy's room packing*

Mercy: *in a questioning voice* Mommy do you need your shoe

Lorena: *laughing* Mommy walk no shoe

Mark: Ouch!  That will hurt a lot.

Lucy: Yes, Mercy I need my shoe.  Lorena, would you please get my toothbrush

*Lorena skips to the bathroom 

*Phone rings

Mark: *picks up phone* Daddy! 

*15 seconds later* Mommy, Daddy want to talk to you.  Daddy says its important.

Lucy: *sighs*  Ok.

Kevin: Hello?

Lucy: *in a half-cold voice*  What do you need?

Kevin: *in a pleading voice*  Its not too late, don't go.

Lucy: *in a stable voice* No.

Kevin: *taking a deep breath* Alright then.  I am flying out to Orlando tonight but I want to come home to pick up some clothes and see the kids.  

Lucy: Fine.  I need to run to the supermarket anyway.

Kevin: How long are you gonna avoid me?

Lucy: *for the first time in a gentle voice* Don't know, wish I knew.  *suddenly in a cold voice again* Bye.

*Lucy hangs up the phone*

Kevin: *looking at the phone and in a broken and tired and sad voice* Bye but is it forever?

*Couple of hours later

*Lucy is away at the supermarket

*Kevin is home with the kids packing his suitcase 

*Mercy, Mark, and Lorena is helping Kevin pack his suitcase while peppering Kevin with questions

Mercy: *in a curious voice* Daddy why are you packing too?

Lorena: Daddy and Mommy go bye bye?  Daddy and Mommy hate us? *starts to cry*

Kevin: Oh no baby.  Daddy and Mommy loves you very much but we need to go someplace.  We will come back.

Lorena: *sniffling* promise?

Kevin: promise. *links pinky with Lorena*

Mark: Come back daddy because we miss you.

Kevin: I miss you guys too. Mark, watch over your sisters and mommy.

*Kevin gives kisses and hugs to his children before leaving the house.

*Kevin sees Lucy getting out of car

Kevin: *running to Lucy* Lucy!

*Lucy sees Kevin and starts to cry

Kevin: Lucy lets please talk. *gets on his knees and starts begging* Please?

*Lucy shakes her head and runs into the house.

*Kevin sees Lucy run back to the house with tears silently streaming down his face.

*With heavy heart Kevin gets back into the car and slowly drives*

*Its one week later and Kevin is in Orlando, Florida and Lucy is in California staying at Eric and Annie's home.

*8:00 in the morning, Saturday

Annie: *in a excited voice* Its so great to have you home again.

Lucy: *in happy but tired voice* Its good to be home again.

Eric: *in a worried voice* Are you sure you don't want to share with us what's wrong.

Lucy: *nodding her head yes* Positive.

Eric: Alright but we are here if you want to share.

Lucy:  *hugging Eric* Thanks Dad.

Eric: *hugging Lucy back* Anytime for you my daughter.  Now if you will excuse me I need to go to the church and pick up some papers for tomorrow's sermon.

*Eric leaves the house.

Annie: Now it is us women only.  What's wrong?  Are you…

Lucy: *in a warning voice* Don't say it.

Annie: *in a lawyer voice, strong and determined* You throw up often, you get tired and you ache. 

Lucy looks at the ground crying

Annie: *in a softer and reassuring voice* It is a blessing.  That there is still something wonderful between Kevin and you.

Lucy: *in gave up everything voice*  Oh mommy.

*Then suddenly…

Lucy: *in pain* OUCH!

Annie: *in scared voice* what's wrong?

Lucy: *in a panicky voice* my stomach!

Annie: *OMG voice* I will get you to the hospital right away.

*Two hours later in the hospital

Annie: *in demanding voice* Is Lucy ok?  What happened?

Doctor: Something terrible happened.

Annie: *getting jumpy* I know that!  But what?

Doctor: Lucy…

Next: What happened to Lucy?  What is the doctor trying to tell Annie?  What is Kevin doing in Florida?  What is next for the Kinkirk family?  Will Lucy and Kevin talk about their relationship?   Will the kids ever be clued in what is going on between their parents?


	6. Bewildered

#6 Bewildered

Doctor: *in I am so sorry tone* Lucy lost her baby.

Annie: *in shocked voice* Baby?!?!?!?!?

Doctor: *oops tone* You didn't know?

Annie: *still in shocked voice* I suspected she was pregnant but…

Doctor: *shaking his head and pointing his finger to Lucy's room* You may want to go in and see her.

*In Lucy's room 

*Lucy's room with filled with fresh flowers and cards

*Lucy herself is tired and worn out and looks very pale as she is lying in her bed

Annie: *in a gentle and soft tone* How are you?

Lucy: *in a broken voice* I lost my *sniffling* baby.

Annie: *gives Lucy a hug* I am so sorry.

Lucy: *still in a broken voice with a bit sniffling* Maybe this is my punishment because I never wanted this baby in the first.  

Annie: *in a rushing tone to correct Lucy* Oh no this isn't your fault.  Sometimes God takes something precious from us for a reason we don't know.  Did Kevin know that you were going to have a baby?

Lucy: *in a stronger voice* No, it doesn't and he will never found out that we almost had a baby.  This is only between us.

Annie: *in a worried motherly voice* He is your husband…

Lucy: *in a determined voice* No.  *then in a softer voice* Maybe later….much later.

*6 days later

Annie: *helping Lucy pack* You don't need to go back today.

Lucy: *folding her clothes* But I need too.  The kids need me and I need to settle things with Kevin.

Annie: *in worried tone* You need your rest.  You just lost your baby.

Lucy: *smiling and looking into Annie's eye* I promise Mom take I will be careful.  However, everything I need and want and need to do is not here.  Its time for me to return home.

Annie: *hugging Lucy* Just don't rush things and think things through.  Your decision with Kevin doesn't just affect you guys but your kids too.  

Lucy: *hugging Annie back* I will Mommy.  I love you.

Annie: I love you my child.

*One week later: Lucy is back in Hawaii with her children and Kevin is still in Florida

*It's a sunny lazy Sunday afternoon

*Mercy and Mark is trying to play with Lorena but is bored with her

*Lucy is on the phone

Lucy: *in a business voice* I would like papers for separation.

Lawyer: *in a serious voice* Ok.  Would you need divorce papers too?

Lucy: *in a faltering voice* Divorce?

Lawyer: *in matter-of-fact voice* You can get divorce paper later.

Lucy: *in hesitating voice* Uh…uh…uh…umm…umm…sure

Lawyer: Will you please come in tomorrow for the papers?

Lucy:  *in a broken voice with a bit of strength* Yes.

Lawyer: Good day to you.

Lucy: Thank you.

*Lawyer hangs up*

*Lucy hangs up the phone

Mercy: Mommy what's a divorce?

*Lucy turns around in a flash and faces Mercy and Mark

Lucy: *in a questionable voice* A divorce?

Mark: *in a duh voice* You said something of a divorce.

Lucy: *for the second time in a hesitating voice* Umm…umm…that is a…

*Lucy looks lost and bewildered

Lucy: *changing the subject* Mercy, where is Lorena?

Mercy: *in bored voice* Outside

Lucy: *oh-oh voice* Alone?

Mark: No, with her dollies

Lucy: Kids please go bring in her sister in

*Mercy and Mark go outside to their backyard to bring Lorena inside

Lucy: *saying to herself* What I am gonna do?  Oh, please will somebody help.  What I am gonna tell the kids?  What am I gonna do next?  *starts panicking* 

*then Lucy sees her children coming in  and starts to calm down

Lucy: *saying to herself* I need to get a grip.  

*Children walk in toward Lucy

Lorena: Dolly hungry.  Me hungry.

Lucy: *in a disturbed voice* Hmm…what do you want for a snack?

Mercy: PB and Jelly sandwich

Mark: Chocolate pie

Lorena: Mud 

Lucy: *laughing* Lorena, honey we don't eat mud.  And Mark we don't have chocolate pie but we can make some later.  So what about PB and Jelly sandwich with milk?

Children: Ok

Mercy: I want snowman shape

Mark: Me too

Lorena: Mickey Mouse

Lucy: Come on kids...lets go make our snacks

*Lucy scoops Lorena in her arm and with Mark and Mercy walks happily into the kitchen*

*Two days later – in Florida

*Kevin walks in through the front door after a hard day of work

Kevin: *untying his tie* Oh I have new messages

Answering machine: You have two new messages

*Kevin pushes the button to listen to his first message

Answering machine: *in Lucy voice*

Kevin, this is Lucy.  I want to say that I got separation papers.  I want to talk to you before we signed it.  I didn't get the divorce papers because I wasn't sure exactly where this was going.  Please come home soon so we can talk.  I want…*Lucy clears her throat* Um…the children wants to say hi.  *in Lorena voice* Hi daddy.  I love you.  *in Mark voice* Come home soon because our basketball team is going to the championship *in Mercy voice* I miss you in the morning and night.  Please come home.  

Answering Machine: Beep! Tuesday 6:00 PM

Coming up next: What is Kevin reaction to Lucy's message?  What did Lucy start to say? Will they reconcile or will they separate?  Will the kids be explained in what is going on between their parents?  Will Lucy tell Kevin about her miscarriage?  And lots more!  


	7. Glimmer of Hope then Killed

Sorry if I took long time to get this one out but I finals this week so I didn't have too much time. so this chapter may not be up to great quality but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.  
  
#7 Glimmer of Hope then Killed  
  
Kevin: *yells* WHAT?!?!?!?!?  
  
*couple of seconds  
  
Kevin: *whispering* Oh why???? *starts packing quickly  
  
*two days later  
  
*Kevin walks in the door to his home and drops his suitcase. He looks tired and washout.  
  
Kevin: *shouts* Anybody home?  
  
Mercy: *runs into to the front door* Daddy!  
  
Mark: *stomps down the stairs* You came home. *laughs with joy*  
  
Kevin: Oh my babies. *gives his twins a big hug* How are you? How's baseball, Mark? How's surfing, Mercy? Where is Lorena and Mommy?  
  
Mercy: *overfilling with joy because Kevin came home* Downstairs in the basement. Mommy is building.  
  
Kevin: *questionable voice* Building?  
  
Mark: *clearing up the confusion* Dollhouse for Lorena.  
  
Kevin: Lets go down  
  
*Kevin holds Mercy and Mark hands*  
  
*Kevin and twins head down the stairs*  
  
Kevin: *puts his finger to his mouth* Shh! Don't tell Mommy I am here yet.  
  
Twin: *nods viciously* Ok!  
  
*Enters the basement  
  
Mercy: Can we paint the house yet?  
  
Lucy: Not yet, sweetie.  
  
Mark: Dollhouse is for girls  
  
Lorena: I am a girl so dollhouse mine  
  
*Lucy and kids laugh  
  
Lucy: Mark, anybody can play with dollhouse  
  
*as Lucy and the kids were talking Kevin is at the top of the stairs looking at Lucy. His eyes are filled with love.  
  
Kevin: *thinking to himself* I must have heard something wrong. She couldn't ask for separation. I can't believe I let her go. I love her too much. *Tilts his head to the side* Something looks different about her. Hmmm.  
  
Kevin: Ahem.  
  
*Lucy whips around  
  
Lucy: *jaws drop* Kevin?  
  
*Lorena runs to Kevin for a hug and kiss  
  
Kevin: How's my angel?  
  
Lorena: *crying with joy* You gone too long.  
  
Kevin: *in a soft daddy voice* I know. I promise I won't leave too long again.  
  
*Lucy is still standing there looking at Kevin and Lorena  
  
Lucy: *thinking to herself* Did I do the right thing to ask for separation. I still do love him so much. Oh.think hard on what to do for you sake and your kids sake.  
  
Kevin: *in a soft coaxing voice* Can I please talk to you Lucy.  
  
Lucy: *looks like Kevin as if she is holding something back* Kids lets go upstairs. Lorena, we will finish the dollhouse later. Kevin, please take the kids into the family room and put on Lion King.  
  
*10 minutes later *Kids are in the family room watching Lion King * Lucy and Kevin is in the kitchen  
  
*Kevin is by the oven fiddling with the oven mitt looking like a lost school boy  
  
*Lucy is sitting on a stool by the kitchen counter holding separation papers  
  
Kevin: Umm.so how are you?  
  
Lucy: Good. You?  
  
Kevin: Same here. So.umm.  
  
Lucy: *in a sharp, demanding, clear voice* Did you get my message?  
  
Kevin: *shocked and sad voice* Yes  
  
Lucy: *prodding him along* Well?  
  
Kevin: *puts down the oven mitt and looks at Lucy with determination* I don't want to separate. Look here, my job is important but my family and work is more important. I know I have been selfish when I demanded to move to Florida. Please take your time to forgive me but don't ask for separation. I can't give that to you. I love you and I always will. I hated that we were not talking and that we were not together for last 2 months. Me asking us to move to Florida shouldn't be the only reason for separation. It doesn't make sense.  
  
Lucy: What were you doing in Florida, then?  
  
Kevin: I wanted to check things out. To see if it was worth fighting over with you. To see what they can offer to me what that they can't offer me here.  
  
Lucy: *in a softer voice* Was it worth?  
  
Kevin: *shocked that she will ask such question* No. Florida was wonderful but not as wonderful as you and my children. The whole time I was there I felt empty and weird because you were not there. *in a begging tone* Lucy? Please think this through. Don't you think we have taken this fight too far?  
  
Lucy: *takes a deep breath* I am.  
  
*A loud crash and crying is coming from the family room  
  
Lucy: *jumping up from the stool* Something happened to the kids!  
  
Next: What was Lucy saying? Is there hope of reconciliation between Kevin and Lucy? Did something happen to the kids? Did Kevin give up his spot as a captain of the new squad in Florida? What's next for this family? Is Lucy miscarriage a permanent secret between her and Annie? And lots more!! 


	8. Please come back soon

_sorry I took forever to update but I am technical problems.  anyways I promise that will update daily now!!_

#8 Please come back soon

*Kevin and Lucy runs into family room

*Kevin and Lucy see Lorena on the floor unconscious and Mark on the floor in pain

*Kevin runs to Mark and Lucy runs to Lorena

Kevin: *gently touching and poking Mark's arm* Does your arm hurt?

Mark: *grimaces in pain* Uh huh.

Meanwhile…

*Lucy is checking out Lorena who is laying down unconscious

Lucy: *scoops Lorena into her arm* Kevin, I am taking Lorena to the hospital.  Are we taking Mark too?

Kevin: I think he broke his arm.

Lucy: *starts panicking* Ok.  Where is my key?  Where is Mercy?  Ahhh…

Kevin: Calm down, sweetie.  Everything will be ok.  *shouts* MERCY!

*Kevin carries Mark out and Lucy carries Lorena out.

*Mercy is waiting by the door 

Mercy: *looks scared, in a timid voice* Where are you going?

Kevin: Hospital.  Lets go!

*Couple of hours later in the hospital.

Lucy: When am I going to see my children?

Kevin: Everything is going to be ok.  *is about to give Lucy a hug but decides against the idea* 

Lucy: *gives Kevin a look* Why aren't you panicking?  Don't you care?  Why are you so calm?

Kevin: *its about to say something then changes his mind to avoid another fight*

*instead turns to Mercy*  What happened?

Mercy: *in a timid and scared voice*  Scar pushes Mufasa off the cliff.  We copy.  Lorena Mufasa.  Mark Scar.  Mark pushed Lorena off the sofa and then Mark fell too. 

Lorena and Mark ok?

Lucy: *crying* I hope so, baby.  *gives Mercy a hug*

*Doctor comes out

Doctor: Mr. and Mrs. Kinkirk?

Kevin: *as instinct grabs Lucy's hand* Yes, that is us.

Lucy: *tears quietly streaming down her face while holding onto Kevin's hand* What happened?

Doctor: Mark is ok.  He has a broken arm and couple of bruises but he will mend nicely.  However, Lorena is a different story.  She had hit her head really hard and is in coma.

Lucy: *in a shocked voice* When will she wake up?

Doctor: *in a sad voice* I wish I knew.  Either tomorrow or next week or next month…

Kevin: *in a scared voice* Is never a possibility?

Doctor: *shakes his head yes* I am so sorry.

Mercy: *tilting her head* What's wrong?

Lucy: When can I see my children?

Doctor: You can go see Lorena, she is in room 205.  I will bring in Mark as soon as we finish setting the cast.  

Kevin: Thank you.  *lets go of Lucy's hand and picks up Mercy* Let's go Lucy.

*In Lorena's room

Mercy: *looking at her parents with her innocent eyes wide open* When is Lorena gonna wake up?

Lucy: *holding Mercy tight to her* Baby, I wish I knew.

Kevin: *standing awkward not knowing how to comfort Lucy*  *in an unsure way* Everything will work out.

Mercy: Is this my fault? *Looks scared*

Lucy: Oh no it isn't.  Its Mommy's fault.  What did I do so wrong that I am punished twice?

Kevin: It isn't your fault either, Lucy. 

Lucy: It is God's latest hobby, punishing me.  *starts to cry*

*Mercy gives Lucy a hug and tries to wipe Lucy's tear*

*Doctor walks in with Mark*

Mark: Mommy!  Daddy!

Lucy: Mark!  How are you feeling?

Mark: Got a cast.  A black one.  Is Lorena ok?

Lucy: *hugs Mark every tightly* Oh baby my baby I am sorry.

Doctor: You may want to go home especially since Mark needs some rest.  He will be uncomfortable for awhile but give him half teaspoon of Tylenol and he will be fine.

Lucy: *in accusing voice* How can leave my baby alone?

Doctor: We will call you right away if there are any changes in Lorena and you can come and visit tomorrow but you all need rest.

Kevin: *taking Mark from Lucy's grip* Thank you, Dr. Nolibin for everything.

*Doctor leaves

Kevin: We might as well go home.  We can visit everyday.

Lucy: *starts crying again* I can't leave her.  I just can't.

Kevin: *says to kids*  *sighing* Kids, you will be not going to school tomorrow, ok.

Twins: Ok.

Lucy: *to Lorena*  Mommy and Daddy and Mark and Mercy loves you.  Please come back home.  I can't live without you.  You are part of me.  I am sorry for everything.  Forgive me and come back.

Kevin: *breaks down and starts to cry*  Lorena, honey, wherever you are come back.  Just come back.  

*Lucy gets up and turns toward Kevin*

*As Lucy and Kevin looks at each other they realize that they love each other and they will be needing each through this tough time*

*Kevin walks toward Lucy slowly and gives her a hug

*Lucy cries even more as she accept the hug

Kevin: I am so sorry for everything.  

Lucy: I love you.

Kevin: I love you.

*Twins join their parents in a big group hug

Mercy: *walking toward Lorena* This is your big sis.  I miss you already.  I am sorry that I wasn't more careful.

Mark: *taking Lorena's hand* And this is your big brother.  I am sorry I was such a bad Scar.  I shouldn't have pushed you hard.  

*Lucy and Kevin smile at their children 

*Lucy and Kevin hug again

*Doctor walk in

Doctor: Oh, I meant to say this before but I forgot.  I am so sorry for you miscarriage, Lucy.  I got the message from your doctor in California.

*Kevin pulls away from Lucy

Kevin: *to the doctor* Lucy wasn't pregnant.

Doctor: She was but she had miscarriage couple weeks ago.

*Kevin slowly turns to Lucy with questioning glare.

Up next: What is Kevin reaction to Lucy's pregnancy and miscarriage?  Will the reconciliation between Kevin and Lucy last?  Will Lorena wake up?  How will the family survive through this?  What is next for the Kinkirk's family?


	9. Will you trust me again?

Eppy #9  Will you trust me again?

Kevin: *in a shocked voice*  Pregnant and Miscarriage?

*Lucy looks at the ground

*Doctor quietly exits the room

Kevin: *in a weird voice* Is this true?

Lucy: *in determined soft voice* Yes.

Kevin: *in shocked and angry voice* I can't believe this!  I didn't know this because why?  You don't trust me?

Lucy: *memories from previous two months floods back* *in semi angry voice* Kevin, you were not exactly there for me.  We got in a fight, so yes I didn't exactly trust you.  

Kevin: *throws his arm up* I can't believe this!

Lucy: *in nonchalant voice*You don't need to believe in me.  Its gone.  

Kevin: *in shocked voice* Did you even want that baby?

Lucy: *in a sad motherly voice as she remembers the day she lost her baby* No, not at first but when I got the news that I lost my baby I was sad.  I had changed my mind but it was too late.  It was going to be a sweet baby girl but it wasn't meant to be.  My heart was broken again the day I lost my baby girl.

Kevin: in frustrated voice* Grr.

*Kevin stalks out

Lucy: *looks at door with sad but angry eyes*  You are getting very good at that.

Lucy: *looks at her children* Come on kids.

Mark: Are we going home?  

Lucy: *collecting her purse* Yes because you and Mercy need some sleep.  And I don't know where you father went.

*Back at home

*Twins are in bed

*Lucy is on the phone, three-way conversation

Lucy: I need help.  I don't know what to do.

Annie: You should have told Kevin earlier.

Mary: But Kevin shouldn't have left.

Annie: Lucy and children need all support.  He picked the wrong timing to leave and it isn't entirely his fault that he left.

Lucy: *in desperate voice* I don't want to lose him

Annie: Then why did you get the separation paper?

Lucy: I don't know.  And the worst part is when I got home I saw the papers signed by Kevin.

Mary: Oh no!  Wait…he was home but he isn't there?

Lucy: I know.  Now all I need to do is sign it.  And yes he was here but I don't know where he is now.  

Annie: Please don't sign and turn in those papers.  Both of you are not thinking clear.

Lucy: But he didn't want me to leave before so why now?

Mary: *in funny voice*Probably under all the stress.

Lucy: *in exasperating voice* MARY!

Annie: *in thoughtful and considering voice* Here is another important question.

Lucy: What?

Annie: If Kevin gives you a second chance, will you trust him?

Lucy: *in a firm voice without any hesitation* Yes!

Mary: *in gentle voice* You have always trusted Kevin just sometimes it is weak especially lately.

Annie: You are right, Mary.  Lucy, you need to sit down and have a heart to heart talk with Kevin.  I think both of you and especially you Lucy have some doubts and insecurities.  You both want through so much the past six years.  Talk to him soon and figure out why you the doubts and insecurities.  You owe it to yourself and kids.  Think of Lorena.

Lucy: *in quiet voice* You make sense Mom.  

Annie: I love you Lucy.  Your dad and I are always here for you and your family.  *after a pause* I need to go.  Give my grandkids especially Lorena hugs and kisses from Grandma

Mary: And Auntie Mary.

Lucy: Ok.  Bye. Love you guys. And thank you so much Mom and Mary for everything.

*Lucy hangs up the phone and cries for the umpteenth time. 

*One week later

*Lorena is still on coma

*Kevin didn't come back home but visits Lorena everyday

*Lucy is deciding to sign the paper or not

*Kevin and Lucy have yet to talk

*Thanksgiving come by and nobody in Kinkirks family celebrated

*Lorena was still in coma

*Kevin still hadn't come home but visits Lorena everyday

*Lucy still hadn't signed the separation papers

*Kevin and Lucy still haven't talked

*One week before Christmas*

Mercy:  *in hopeful voice*Is Daddy and Lorena coming home for Christmas?

Mark: *in innocent voice* With presents?

Lucy: *looks tired and sad* I don't know.

Mercy: Is going to be sad Christmas?

Mark: Santa don't like sad Christmas.

Lucy: *in tired and I-want-to pull-my-hair-out voice* Oh I wish I knew what was happening next.

Twins: Grandma and Grandpa for Christmas?

Lucy: *nodding her head* They might because they want to see Lorena and you guys.

Twins: Yay!!!

Mercy: Maybe happy Christmas?

Lucy: I hope so.  *closes her eyes and sighs* I hope so

*Mercy and Mark hugs Lucy

Lucy: *trying not to cry* I love you guys

Twins: We love you Mommy!

Lucy: What do you want for Christmas?

Mercy: *in a thoughtful voice* Lorena

Mark: *also in thoughtful voice* Daddy

Mercy: What about you Mommy?

Lucy: *gently smiling and letting the tear fall* I want the same thing.  I want a happy Christmas with my family.  *sighs a depressing sigh* Well…lets finish decorating the tree

*Christmas day

*phone rings

Lucy: Hello?

Doctor: *in an urgent voice* Please come to the hospital right away!

Up next: What happened that the doctor wants Lucy to come right away?  Is Lorena ok?  Will Lucy ever sign the separation paper?  Will Lorena wake up?  Will the family be together for Christmas?  Next one is Christmas at Kinkirk's home.


	10. Angels

Eppy #10  Angels

Hospital – Lucy and the twins running into Lorena's room

Lucy: Where is the doctor?  What is going on?

*The Doctor turns around at the sound of Lucy's voice from his position at Lorena's bedside.

Doctor: *in sad hesitant voice* I don't know what how to say this but I need you to talk with her husband about pulling the plug

Lucy: *very pale* Is it really over?

Doctor: Her heartbeat is just getting slower and slower.  There isn't much we can do now except maybe praying for miracle.  

* Kevin runs in just like Lucy and the twins did couple minutes ago

Kevin: *in breathy voice because he ran all way to the hospital* Is everything alright?

Doctor: *giving sad smile*We have done everything we can for Lorena but its done.  Please talk to your wife and make a quick decision on when you want to let Lorena go.  Sometimes it is the best not to let a love ones suffer so much.

*Doctor walk out

*Lucy walks to Lorena and with motherly touch storks Lorena's cheek*

Lucy: *crying* I can't give you up.  You are part of my life.  Oh I wish I can trade spot with you.  You don't deserve this my baby.  Mommy loves you so much and she is sorry for everything.  *turning toward the ceiling* Why God? Why my child? Why not me?

*Kevin not knowing what to say, hesitantly goes to Lucy and hugs her

*Lucy receives the hug and cries harder

*Kevin strokes Lucy hair

Kevin: *trying to comfort Lucy* She will be home with God.  The best place to be.  We are going to miss her but our love for her won't die.  I promise everything will work out.

*Lucy gently pulls away from Kevin and faces toward Mercy and Mark

Lucy: *still crying*  Mercy and Mark I have something to tell you.

*Lucy turns to Kevin and silently asks for moral support.  Kevin sensing his wife's trouble reaches for hand and softly squeezes and holds on to her hands.

Kevin: *trying to keep his tears back* Your sister will be no longer with us.  

Mercy: *looking very sad* Why?

Mark: *looks scared* My fault?

Lucy: *giving Mark a hug* No it isn't your fault.  God wants your sister to be an angel to look over you.

Kevin: *let goes of Lucy's hands and pulls Mercy, Mark, and Lucy to him* Your sister was a beautiful girl and now she can be a beautiful angel.

Mercy: *slightly smiling* I love angels.  *turning to Lorena* My angel.

*Kevin once more reaches out for Lucy's hand and holds on*

Kevin: *turning to Lucy* Sweetie, when is the right time?

Lucy: *closing her eyes and taking a deep breath* I want to keep her through Christmas and New Years to spend one more holiday with her.

Kevin: *slightly nodding his head* We need to tell Annie and Eric.

Lucy: *pulls her hands out of Kevin's grip and walks to the door*  I will go call.  I need fresh air and time to think.

Kevin: *nods his head and gives Lucy a hug* I will stay here with the kids.

*Lucy leaves

*Kevin gives a sad sigh and turns his attention to Lorena.

Kevin: *looks at Lorena with sadness and love* It will be hard to let you go but I don't want you to suffer.  I love you baby. 

Mercy: *whispering to Kevin* Daddy, how can I help Mark?

*Mark is in the corner*

Kevin: *looks at Mark who is white as a ghost* Just hug him and tell him everything will be ok.  

*Mercy goes over to Mark and gives him a hug 

Outside in the hall

*Lucy on the payphone

Lucy: Mom?

Annie: How are you?  How is Lorena?

Lucy: Please come because you need to say good bye.

Annie: *starts to cry* We are losing her?

Lucy: Doctor says there is nothing more left.  

Annie: We will come out soon.

*They both hang up the phone

Lucy: *looking drained, slumps down and squeaks weakly* Help.

*Kevin steps out of door, looking for Lucy.  He spots her couple of doors down.*

Kevin: Lucy, come quick!

Up next: What happened?  Is it over?  How will the family cope with this?    Maybe a spark of reconciliation between Kevin and Lucy…*wink*…


	11. Lost an angel yet gained an angel

#11 Lost an angel yet gained an angel

Kevin: *shouting* Lucy, come quick!

Lucy: *running toward Kevin* What's wrong?

Kevin: *tears streaming down his face* Its time to say good bye

Lucy: *takes a deep breath* Yes.

*Kevin and Lucy walk back into Lorena's room 

Lucy: Where is Mercy and Mark?

Kevin: Sleeping on the couch. Its little past midnight.

Lucy: Let's wake them up so they can say good bye.

*Kevin walks to Mercy and Mark

Kevin: *softly saying* Mercy and Mark wake up.

Mark: *rubbing his eye and stretching his arms* Is it morning already?

Kevin: *his voice breaking* No, but you gotta say good bye…

Mercy: To Lorena?

Kevin: *in a broken voice* Yes.

*Kevin and twins walk to Lucy and Lorena*

*Lucy is holding Lorena in her arms

Lucy: *in distinct voice* Kevin, remember three years ago I had Lorena in my arms like this and we decided to call her Lorena.

Kevin: Yes.

Lucy: *in a strange calm voice* Lorena is ready.

Kevin: I love you baby. You will never leave my heart *Kisses Lorena's forehead*

Mercy: *crying* Good bye sis. Someday I too will become angel and then we can play with our dollies forever.

Mark: Bye. I love you. I am sorry.

*For few minutes Lucy holds Lorena has Kevin, Mercy and Mark surrounds them.

2 minutes later

*The monitor goes dead

*Lucy with tears streaming down her face faces Kevin who was sitting by the bed with Mercy and Mark on his knees.

Lucy: Angel.

Kevin: A beautiful angel.

Mercy: A beautiful sweet angel.

Mark: My beautiful sweet angel.

Kevin and Lucy: Our beautiful sweet angel. We love you, Lorena and you will never leave our heart.

*Kevin kisses Lucy 

*Kevin hugs Mercy and Mark

*Doctor walks in for daily routine

Doctor: *noticing the monitor dead and the family crying* I am sorry.

Three weeks later

*Its two days after the funeral

*Rest of the family had come for the funeral and had left.

*Mercy and Mark is in bed

*Kevin and Lucy is in Lorena's room talking

Lucy: I don't want to throw anything away

Kevin: *sighing* Same here but I can't bear to keep it in this room.

Lucy: *crying* We can get boxes tomorrow and pack it all up.

Kevin: And put it in the attic.

*Kevin and Lucy hug for a long time

Kevin: I will always be here for you

Lucy: I know you will. I am glad we ripped up our separation papers.

Kevin: I know.

*Kevin and Lucy break apart

*Lucy looks around the room

*Kevin sees Lucy and her pain and makes a life-changing comment

Kevin: How about another start?

Lucy: *in a puzzling start* Another start?

Kevin: Yes.

Lucy: *slowly realizing what Kevin is saying* But I don't want leave this place and house

Kevin: We won't. But we can't stay here.

Lucy: *in a hurt voice* She was your daughter too.

Kevin: *taking a deep breath* Everywhere I turn I see her, hear her laughter, and feel her. It hurts so much. We can keep this house as a summer house and come here every summer.

Lucy: *slowly nodding* I guess.

Kevin: *hugging Lucy* Our daughter will always be with us no matter. No matter what we do or where we live.

Lucy: You are right.

Kevin: And I also have another idea.

Lucy: What?

Kevin: What about adopting? You know how Lorena always wanted a baby brother or sister, well what about adopting. I know that you can't have another baby because it will hurt you and remind you of Lorena strongly. But as in memory of Lorena lets adopt. We can always consider of another baby later when we are emotionally stronger.

Up next: What does Lucy thinking of adopting? How is the family coping with the recent death of their daughter and sister? Where are they moving? Another city? Another state? What will the children think of moving and adopting?


	12. Accepting and Adjusting

#12 ACCEPTING AND ADJUSTING

Kevin: What about adopting? You know how Lorena always wanted a baby brother or sister, well what about adopting. I know that you can't have another baby because it will hurt you and remind you of Lorena strongly. But as in memory of Lorena lets adopt. We can always consider of another baby later when we are emotionally stronger.

Lucy: *in confused tone*Adoption?

_Looks in disbelief at Kevin _

Kevin: *excited* Yes!

_Throwing his arms into the air with excitement_

Lucy: *in doubtful voice*I don't think I am ready to have another child

_Looks at Kevin with doubtful face_

Kevin: Its no rush but something we can think about it.

Lucy: I guess so 

_Lucy walks around Lorena room touching everything with memories flying through her mind._

_Kevin understanding Lucy goes to her and swallows her in big comforting hug_

Kevin: *kissing Lucy* Please just think about it.

Lucy: *gives Kevin slight smile* I will

**Two days later**

*Lucy is in Lorena's room packing

Kevin: *climbing the stairs and yelling at the same time* Where are you? Lucy! Lucy!

Lucy: *stepping out of Lorena's room* I am in here.

*Kevin runs to Lucy and swings her around*

Lucy: *looking surprised* Something exciting happened?

Kevin: *laughing* Yes!

Lucy: *looking even more surprised* You are laughing?!?!? You haven't laughed since Lorena got hospitalized.

Kevin: I know and now it is your turn to laugh.

Lucy: *looking very sad* I don't think I can laugh any more.

*Kevin pulls Lucy into Lorena's room and sits down with Lucy on his lap.

Kevin: I miss your smile, laughter, and sparkle in your eyes. Even the children notice the change.

Lucy: I lost my baby. How am I suppose to smile or laugh?

Kevin: Lorena will be unhappy to see her mother so sad. 

Lucy: *sighs and changes the subject* What is the good news?

Kevin: The job offer is still available!

Lucy: *in a dead tone* Great.

*one minute of silent

Kevin: *in a hurt voice* What's wrong? I thought you didn't mind.

Lucy: *looking around the room then tears came* I never thought how much it will hurt to leave.

Kevin: *gives Lucy a comforting hug and back rub* But we are not leaving, remember? We are keeping the house as our summer house. I can never ever leave this place.

Lucy: *sighing* I am glad.

*Lucy kisses Kevin

*Kevin responds before Lucy can pull away

*After a full minute of kissing Kevin lifts up Lucy and carries her away to their room.

**NEXT DAY **

*The whole family is gathered in the living room*

Kevin: *in a excited voice* Kids, we are moving.

_Mercy and Mark looks scared and confused._

Mercy: To new house?

Mark: I don't want to leave.

Lucy: We are moving to Florida. But no we are not selling the house.

Mercy: *giving a relief sigh* Oh.

Kevin: If you kids don't want to move it is ok.

Mercy: *in a serious voice* I am ok but can I bring my friends?

Kevin: *smiling at Mercy* No, sweetie but you can call and visit them.

Mercy: *smiling* ok.

_Lucy walks to Mark_

Lucy: *rubbing Mark's back* Are you ok?

Mark: NO!

*Mark runs out of the house

Lucy: Poor kid. He is really taking Lorena's death hard.

Kevin: I know. Give him time then I will head on out.

Lucy: OK.

_Lucy turns to Mercy_

Lucy: Lets start making dinner.

Mercy: OK

_Lucy grabs Mercy's hand and they skip away to kitchen._

**TWO MINUTES LATER**

*Kevin walks outside toward Mark

Kevin: Hey my little buddy.

Mark: *sniffling* Hi

Kevin: *pulling his son on to his lap* Tell your daddy everything.

Mark: I miss Lorena.

Kevin: *knowing what is wrong* Oh, I know. I miss her too.

Mark: Remember when she tried to play football with me because I didn't have anybody else to play with?

Kevin: *laughing* Yes, and she thought football was a patty cake game.

Mark: *laughing* And they she started to run when I gently tossed the ball to her

Kevin: And also remember when she kept imaginary farm animals in her room and nobody was allowed in her room…

Mark: *finishing the story* …because they might run away.

_Kevin laughs and reminds himself more stories about his deceased daughter_

_Kevin and Mark sits in silent for few minutes reflecting on their thoughts_

Mark: *in thoughtful voice* We had so much fun time.

Kevin: *hugging his son tightly* Yes, we did have fun time and we will always remember these fun times because she lives in our heart. 

Mark: *confused look on his face* But we are leaving this house.

Kevin: It doesn't matter where we go because we always carry our heart.

Mark: *his face lighting up* Right daddy. 

Kevin: So you ok with the move?

Mark: *hugging his dad* Yes. Thank you daddy

Kevin: Anytime buddy. Anytime

Mark: I love you daddy

Kevin: I love you Mark

_Meanwhile back in the kitchen_

Lucy: *rummaging through the refrigerator* Can you please get the placemats from the cupboard

Mercy: Okie dokie

_Mercy grabs the personalized placemats_

_Then suddenly Mercy starts crying_

Lucy: *running to Mercy* Are you ok?

Mercy: *still crying* I miss Lorena.

_Lucy notices that Mercy is holding onto Lorena's placemat._

Lucy:*in understanding tone* Oh baby I miss her too. 

_Lucy and Mercy embrace._

Lucy: *stroking Mercy's hair* Remember the day we made these placemats.

Mercy: *staring at the placemat* Yes! Lorena wouldn't allow anybody else to touch her placemat until she was done.

Lucy: *smiling proudly* That was the first time she wrote her name.

Mercy: *touches the mat smiling* Lorena's placemat was the best. Look at the family portrait.

Lucy: *gently stroking the mat as she remembers that day* She was so proud of this.

Mercy: I know and she wanted to hang it up.

Lucy: *a slow smile appeared on her face as memories of Lorena flooded her* I know.

*after a thoughtful minute

Mercy: *as the though strikes* Can we hang it up?

Lucy: *exclaims* What a great idea!

Mercy: She will be so proud.

Lucy: Yes she will be proud. 

Mercy: I love Lorena. I love and miss her so much I sleep with her favorite dolly.

Lucy: *smiling and crying as she hugged Mercy* I love Lorena and I love you Mercy.

Mercy: *also crying hugs Lucy back* I love you too Mommy.

_Just then the Kevin and Mark walk in._

Lucy: *smiling and wiping her tears* Is everything ok?

Kevin: Yes. *in a happy and excited tone as he notice Lucy's smile* You are smiling!

Lucy: I will tell you everything later.

Kevin: Ok. Do you think we should tell the kids the next part of our surprise?

Lucy: We should.

Kevin and Lucy: *turns to the kids with questioning smile* Kids…

Up next: What are Kevin and Lucy telling the kids? How will they adjust to their new lives in Florida? 


	13. Quick Note : Very important!

author's note

From Chapter 13 on, each chapter will be rough draft. What it means: grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, etc.

After I finish the story I will come back and edit each chapter but for now I just want to put out the chapters.

If my method bugs you then don't read the story and just wait until the revision.

Thanks!! :)


	14. When one door closes, a window will open

# 13 When one door closes and a window will open

_Kevin and Lucy are standing in front of the twins who are sitting on a couch in the living room._

Kevin and Lucy: Kids we are adopting!

_Kevin and Lucy are holding hands and looking at the twins with hopeful look._

Mercy: (looking confused_)_ What is adopting?

_Lucy walks over to Mercy and kneels before her._

Lucy: You will be getting a new sister or brother.

Mark: Why?

_Lucy nods to Kevin. Kevin gives Lucy a half-smile and sits down. After a minute._

Kevin: Remember how Lorena wanted a baby sister or brother. Well, you mother and I thought about making Lorena's wish come true.

Mark: (faces brightens) I understand!

Lucy: (in relief voice) Oh good. Mercy, you understand?

Mercy: (nods) Though wouldn't it have been better if Lorena was here?

_Lucy starts to cry and Kevin smiles at the thoughtful remark Mercy made._

Kevin: Sweetie, yes it would have been better but it's never too late. Your mother and I would love to have another child. This child and any other child we have will NEVER replace Lorena but we can always share the love we have.

Lucy: We love you guys and Lorena always.

_Lucy, Kevin, Mark, and Mercy exchange hugs_

* * *

3 WEEKS LATER

_The Kinirks are busy cleaning and packing to move to Florida therefore the house is a mess with boxes, trash bags, etc. everywhere. They have decided to move to Florida and settle in first before filing for adoption paper._

_It is just little past sundown and Kevin walks in the house with a big smile._

Kevin: (shouting) Lucy! Mark! Mercy!

_Worried that something is wrong, Lucy runs in from the backyard._

Lucy: (with a worried expression) What's wrong?

_Kevin picks up Lucy and swings her around then kisses her._

Kevin: (laughing) I found us a home in Florida

Lucy: (smiling) That's great

Kevin: I know. And it is close to the twin's school.

Lucy: eyes light up with joy Perfect.

Kevin: I love you

_Kevin and Lucy exchange kiss._

Lucy: I love you. Do you know what will make this even more perfect?

Kevin: (put his arms Lucy and pulling her toward the couch) What?

Lucy: (sitting on the couch and leaning against Kevin) If Lorena was here with us.

Kevin: (closes his eyes and thinks about Lorena) I know. Sometimes I wake up at middle of night and wonder if Lorena's death is a nightmare. Then I walk to her room and just sit there as memories of Lorena run through my mind. Sometime I don't want to believe she is gone.

Lucy: (in a soft motherly voice) I never understood the pain of losing a child until now. There is a hole in my heart and it will always be there.

Kevin: (in understanding tone) I know.

_Lucy starts to cry again and Kevin gently wipes them away and hugs her gently reminding her silently that everything will be ok. They still embraced for a while before Lucy speaks up._

Lucy: I can't believe that we will be leaving Hawaii soon.

Kevin: (smiling as remembers the past year) I know. I love Hawaii and this home. his voice breaking This place is so full of memories.

_Now it is Lucy turn to comfort Kevin._

Lucy: (hugging Kevin) I know. I love this place and I am glad we are coming here every summer.

Kevin: I can never leave Lorena behind.

_Kevin and Lucy sit on the couch for couple of minutes in each other arms thinking about Lorena._

_About two minutes later Mark walks in._

Mark: showing Kevin the basketball Daddy can you help me with my free throws?

Kevin: (starts to get up) Sure

_Lucy gently pulls Kevin back to sit down._

Lucy: Lets tell the kids your news first.

_Kevin nods._

Lucy: (turns to Mark) Where is your sister? Your dad and I have something to tell you guys.

Mark: Attic. I will go get her.

_Mark drops his basketball and runs to find Mercy._

Kevin: in a puzzled voice Attic?

Lucy: (thinks quick for second) To look at Lorena's stuff.

Kevin: (smiling) Our kids are so smart and resourceful.

Lucy: I know. They take it after you.

Kevin: (kissing Lucy) No. They take it after you.

_Few seconds later Mercy and Mark walks in._

Lucy: Kids sit down.

_Mark and Mercy sits on the floor in front of their parents._

Kevin: I have found our new home in Florida.

Mercy: When are we moving?

Kevin: Next week.

Mark: (in surprised voice) On our birthday?

Kevin: Two days before your birthday

Mercy: (in excited voice) Birthday in Florida?

Kevin: Yes.

Kevin: Let's go Mark and practice our free shots! Oh, Lucy I will be on duty tonight at the station.

Lucy: Ok.

Mercy: (asks Kevin) Can I join?

Kevin: Sure. Come on.

_Kevin and the twins go outside to play basketball awhile Lucy gets up to go back to packing._

_

* * *

_

_It is about two weeks later and the Kinkirks have successfully moved to Florida._  
  
DESCRIPTION: their new home in Florida: White three story house with flowers surrounding the house. 6 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms. One guest room outside. Basement and attic. One family room, library, kitchen, and living room. Huge backyard with a mini basketball court and swimming pool and a mini garden. Three car garage with a mini room for storage.

_Its two days later after the Kinkirks have moved and it's the twins' birthday. So far the house is half settled and unpacked. There are still lots of pandemonium but things are starting to calm down. Also the Lucy and Kevin have filed for adoption paper two days ago._

_The family is sitting in the family room talking and relaxing._

Kevin: We have filed the adoption paper two days ago and everything is fine.

_Lucy's eyes get wide when Kevin tells the kids the news. Lucy bits her lips and looks worried._

Mercy: (jumps up with joy) Yay!

Mark: (in curious tone) Baby sister or brother?

Kevin: (shrugs his shoulders) I don't know.

Mark: Today?

Kevin: Oh no.

Mercy: When?

Kevin: (in a patient tone) It can take years before we can adopt. It takes a lot of time and patience.

Mercy: (in a disappointed voice) Oh.

Kevin: (laughing) Pray that they will find the perfect child for us soon.__

_Kevin looks at Lucy because she is not participating in the conversation. When Kevin and Lucy met eye to eye, Lucy changes the subject._

Lucy: (looks at the kids thoughtfully) Kids, are you sure you don't want a party because its not too late. I am sure we can figure something out.

Mercy: I don't want a party without Lorena.

Mark: (adding to Mercy's remark) And our friends.

Kevin: (__nods with understanding) Ok but lets go get some pizza.

_Just then the doorbell rings and Kevin goes to get the door. When Kevin opens the door there is a boy standing there. _

Kevin: Hello?

Rick: Hi. My name is Rick and I am six years old. I live next door.

_Rick and Kevin exchange handshake._

Kevin: Oh. Hello. Please come on in. I have met your parents yesterday. I am Kevin Kinkirk.

Description of Rick: Spiked, jet black hair, golden brown color skin, piercing gray eyes, athletic, dimpled, very light freckles across his nose, charming smile that looks like he is has a secret

_Mercy walks in to see who was at the door _

Mercy: (to herself) he is a very nice looking boy.

Mercy: (to Rick) I am Mercy. Want pizza with us?

Rick: Mr. Kinkirk, is that ok? (smiling at Mercy) By the way I am Rick.

Kevin: Sure.

_Wondering what is taking so long Lucy walks in with Mark._

Lucy: (to Rick) Do I know you?

Rick: I am your next door neighbor. I am Rick.

Lucy: Oh. Nice to meet you. You must be Jemp and Evine's child. I am Lucy Kinkirk.

Mark: And I am Mark.

Rick: Nice to meet you Shakes hand with Lucy High fives with Mark Are you twin with Mercy because you look very alike?

Mark: (laughing) Yes.

Lucy: Mark, Mercy why don't you show Rick around the house while I talk to your father. Then we can go for pizza.

Rick: Can I call home first?

Kevin: Of course.

Mark: Come on we will show you where the phone is.

_Mark, Mercy, and Rick walks out_

* * *

Kevin: What's up?

Lucy: I have two pieces of news.

Kevin: What?

Lucy looks worried

Up next: What is Lucy's news and what is Kevin reaction to them? How will the family adjust to Florida? What other interesting people will they meet? More info on Rick next time. Is there anything going on between Mercy and Rick? Maybe puppy love or just genuine friendship?


	15. Dry Spell, Thunderstorm, Babies, Oh my

**BRAVO!!  Most of you guessed Lucy's first news.  This chapter is introduction to a new plot for the Kinkirks family.  The next few chapters is gonna be about this new plot and hopefully it will work out.  I will introduce the new child they are gonna adopt later in the chapter.  I have introduced a new character in this chapter as Mercy's friends because they need friends!! hehe...**

**The twins are six years old and they are based on my six-year sister.  And I always try to leave my chapaters in cliff-hangers so that way you guys will always come back to read them.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, support, criticism, and love :)**

#14  Dry Spell, Thunderstorm, Babies, Oh my

Kevin: What?

_Lucy bites her lips in nervousness, not looking at Kevin._

Lucy:  The adoption agency called saying they found a child and they will mail us the information soon

Kevin: (sounding very shocked but happy) Already?  That was quick.

Lucy: I know.  Apparently they think this child is perfect for us so they are making exceptions.

Kevin: What's the other news?

Lucy: (hesitating) We are having a baby in July.

Kevin: (swings Lucy around) That is a wonderful news.

Lucy: (looks worried) I am not ready for this baby. 

Kevin: (hugs Lucy) Everything will be alright.

Lucy: (sigh) I hopes so.  I really do.

Kevin: (putting his arms around Lucy) Lets go get that pizza.

_2 Days Later_

Mercy: Mommy, why is it so hot?

Mark: Ya, it is only Feburary.

Mercy: Actually today is the first day of March.

Lucy: It is weird that we are having such dry weather but then again we are in Florida.

_Kevin walks into the kitchen to join his family who is eating breakfast._

Lucy: Kevin, do you anything about this dry spell?

Kevin: All I know is that if they keep this up any longer it wouldn't be good.

Lucy: How not good?

Kevin: (in simple, matter of fact tone) Fire.

Mark: Cool.  I never saw fire before.

Mercy: (shaking her head) Boys.

Kevin: (laughing) I gotta go.  But just remember this is Florida.

Lucy: (kissing Kevin) Bye.

_At Mercy and Mark's school_

_Recess time_

_Reina is Mercy's first friend in Florida._

_Reina is African-American ballerina and ice skater.    Cocoa brown color skin and eye.  Tall and graceful.  Dark brown curly hair pulled up in a bun.  Has cheerful and playfulness aura about her balanced with maturity and seriousness._

Reina: It is so hot that I can eat a bucket of ice cream!

Mercy: (laughing) I can eat three bucket of ice cream!

Reina: (laughing) I can eat four  bucket of ice cream!

Mercy: (laughing harder) Five bucket!

Reina: (laughing and jumping) Six bucket!

(Rick comes up to the girls)

Rick: What are you guys talking about?

Mercy: Ice cream!

Rick: Yummy

Reina: I wish we could get some ice cream.

_Bell rings_

Mercy: (in a sad voice) Recess is over. Time for class

Reina: Yuck.

Mercy: (walking toward class) I know.  Are you coming home with Mark and I?

Reina Yes.

_Its nine that night and Reina is sleeping over.  Before going to bed Reina and the Kinkirks are watching TV in the living room._

News reporter:  Along with this unusual dry spell some areas in Florida will also be expecting thunderstorms.

_Just at that moment you hear a thunderstrom._

Mercy: Mommy, I don't like thunderstorm.

Lucy: (hugging Mercy) I know you don't.

Kevin: (to Mark) Hey, lets go get flashlights.

Lucy: Just in case girls would you like to help me make some snacks

Reina and Mercy: Sure.

_The girls and Lucy head to the kitchen while Kevin and Mark head to the study for the flashlights when they hear the doorbell._

Kevin: I will get it

_Kevin opens the door to find Rick and his parents at the door._

_Rick's parents names are Evine and Jemp.  They are both doctors at the local hospital._

Evine: Kevin I am so sorry to bother you at this time.

Jemp: But we are called at the hospital.

Evine: And we were wondering if we can leave Rick overnight.

Kevin: No problem.  Come on in.

Rick: Bye Mom. Bye Dad.

_Rick hugs his parents goodbye before Kevin closes the door._

Kevin: Rick leave your bag here by the staircase.  Then later when you go up you can take it with you.  Just before you came, Mark and I were looking for our flashlight just incase the power goes out, so come join us as we continue looking for them.

Rick: Sure

_Rick drops his backpack by the door before following Kevin to the study._

_Ten minutes later everybody has reassembled in the family room/_

Lucy: I have the snacks and a certain letter everybody will enjoy.

Kevin: And I have the flashlights.

_Lucy puts the tray down while Kevin handout the flashlight to Mercy and Mark to share with Reina and Rick._

_Just then another lightening strikes and the power goes out._

Lucy: Perfect timing.

Kevin: (laughing) Well I am glad we have everything prepared.

Mark: (Grabbing a slice of apple) Mommy what is that certain letter everybody will enjoy?

Reina: Is it something Rick and I will also enjoy?

Lucy: (Glowing) I hope so but I know for sure that Mark and Mercy will enjoy it.

_Lucy smiling slowly opens the letter furthering the exciting tension in the room._

Mercy: Mommy hurry up!!!

Lucy: (laughing) Halfway there

_Everyone else laughs at Lucy trying to extend the suspense.  Just as Lucy is about to retrieve the letter from the envelope the doorbell rings._

Kevin: (laughing) Sweetie, continue working on the letter while I get the door.

_Shaking his head Kevin heads toward the door._

Kevin: (in a grave voice) What's wrong?

Up next: Who is at the door?  What does the letter contain?  How long will the power outage last?  How long will the thunderstorm last?  Will the thunderstorm bring any disaster to this family?  When will Kevin and Lucy tell the kids about her pregnancy? 


	16. Quick Note: Oops!

I totally forgot all about updating!! My deepest apologizes. But thanks to MeLovesDavid for reminding me, I will be updating very soon. Any ideas please send it to me. Thanks again!


	17. Everything Will Be Fine

Kevin: (in a grave voice) What's wrong?

_You see a firefighter standing in front of Kevin with a grim face._

Firefighter: There is a wildfire caused by lighting that is out of our control just 10 miles down. I will need you and your family to evacuate to the nearest shelter.

Kevin: Where is the nearest shelter?

Firefighter: Kellington High School.

Kevin: Thank you sir.

_Shaking his head Kevin closes the door. Taking a deep breath he turns around to face his family with the sad news._

Kevin: (in a somber voice trying to hold the bad news from his family but knows its not possible) Lucy, did you open the letter yet?

Mercy: (in an excited voice) We were waiting for you daddy.

Kevin: Well the letter will have to come later.

Lucy: (knowing her husband asks in a worried voice) What's wrong?

Kevin: There is a wildfire caused by lighting 10 miles down from here. We need move out.

Mark: Where?

Kevin: Kellington High School.

Reina: What about me?

Rick: And me?

_Kevin and Lucy look at each other to contemplate on what to do with the situation. Lucy slightly nodding her head turned to her kids. _

Lucy: Mark and Mercy go upstairs and pack one bag only.

Kevin: And Reina and Rick we are going to call your parents to tell them what is going on.

Lucy: I will be upstairs packing. Kevin, after you call Reina and Rick's parents can you collect all the documents such as our passport, insurance, etc.

Kevin: Sure.

Mercy: (looking scared) Mommy, what is happening? Are we going to be ok?

Lucy: (looking reassured hugs Mercy) There is a fire nearby and we need to leave the house so we can stay safe.

Kevin: (looking at Mark and Mercy) We all we be ok especially since we are together. Let's get on with business since we are running out of time, ok kiddos?

_Mark nods and Mercy still slightly scared also nods. Kevin gives the kids hugs as if to assure them everything will be fine._

_Mark, Mercy, and Lucy then head upstairs and Kevin proceeds on with the calls first calling Reina's mom._

Reina's mom: Hello?

Kevin: Hello. This is Kevin.

Reina's mom: Is anything wrong?

Kevin: Nothing is wrong exactly we just have a problem. We are being evacuated due to a raging wildfire. Would you like me to bring Reina home?

Reina's mom: Yes. That would be great. I heard about the wildfire but we are not being evacuated yet.

Kevin: Ok. We will be there in about 15 minutes. Good bye

Reina's mom: Bye.

_Kevin hangs up and turns to Reina to relay the news._

Kevin: (turning to Reina) I am going to take you home but for now why do you go see if Mercy needs any help.

Reina: Ok.

_Reina skips upstairs_

Kevin: Now it's your turn your turn Rick.

_As Kevin was about to call Jemp's cell the phone rings._

Kevin: Hello?

Jemp: Hello. This is Jemp.

Kevin: I was about to call you.

Jemp. Our home was evacuated but we are not there. So Evine and I were wondering if Rick can stay with you little longer then expected.

Kevin: Sure, but we are being evacuated too to Kellington High School. I have my cell with me. So you can call me anytime.

Jemp: Thank you so much. Bye.

Kevin: Anytime. Bye.

_Kevin hangs up and turns to Rick._

Kevin: Your home was evacuated and your parents are still at the hospital so you will be coming to the evacuation center with us.

_Kevin gives a pat on the back as if silently telling Rick everything will be ok._

Rick: Oh ok.

_Lucy comes down carrying two bags._

Lucy: (in a panicky voice) I have our bags packed. I also packed photos, blankets, and water. What am I missing? What am I missing?

Kevin: Sweetie, calm down. Everything will be ok. I promise. Why don't you bring down the kids and start loading everything. I will go and turn off the electricity and collect the documents.

Lucy: Umm..ok.

_Kevin and Lucy kiss telling each other through their kisses how much they love each other and as long as they have each other everything else don't matter._

_5 min. later and Kevin is locking the front door._

Lucy: We have everything?

Kevin: Yes, we do.

Lucy: Do you think everything will be ok?

Kevin: I hope so. I hope so.

_Lucy and Kevin hug once more and than they get in the car. With one more glance toward their home they drive away._

_15 minutes later after dropping Reina home they arrive at the evacuation center._

Mark: (with big round eyes) Wow.

_The Kinkirk family and Rick are overwhelmed by the amount of people and noise at the evacuation center._

Rick: (in a scared and lonely voice) I wish my parents were here.

Lucy: (hugging Rick) Everything will turn out ok.

Mercy: (starts to brawl) I want to go home.

Kevin: (looks confused) Now what?

Up next: Will the Kinkirk family be ok? Will their home be ok? How will they survive this tragedy? How will they cure their fear?


	18. Old Fears, New Fears

Kevin: (looking confused) Now what?

_Kevin puts down the bags he was holding on and looks around. Gathering her children and Rick toward her, Lucy also looks around._

Lucy: I guess we need to find who is in charge.

Kevin: Right.

_Kevin walks to a table where there are lots of people and paper to ask what he is supposed to do._

Kevin: Hello? I was wondering if you could help me?

Man: Yes.

Kevin: My family and I just got here. I was wondering what's happing.

Man: First register please. Do you need blankets or/and cots?

Kevin: We have blankets but some cots will be nice.

Man: There are over there in the corner but there is limited number of cots so you may have to share.

Kevin: Alright.

_Kevin fills out the paperwork and turns them into the Man. The Man glance at the paperwork and nods toward the cots silently telling Kevin everything is in order. Taking a deep breath Kevin walks toward Rick and his family._

Kevin: Where are the children and Rick?

_When Kevin reaches his little group he notices the kids are missing and is confused._

Lucy: (laughing and pointing to a group of children playing) They already made new friends.

Kevin: (Smiling) I am glad they are doing fine for now. Come one lets go get our cots.

_All around them people are crying because they lost home or calling loved ones or just praying for safety. Lucy and Kevin exchange hugs and kisses, silently reminding each other that they still have their family together before walking towards the cots._

Kevin: Why don't we take 3 cots?

_Kevin picks up three cots while Lucy is holding the bags/suitcases._

Lucy: Yes, the kids can sleep on the cots.

Kevin: (giving Lucy teasing scolding) Oh no you are not sleeping on the floor. You are carrying a child. No way are you sleeping on the floor. By the way when is your doctor's appointment?

Lucy: My next appointment is next week. How are we going to decide who is going to sleep on the cots?

Kevin: (shrugging) I guess we can ask the kids.

Lucy: I will go get them.

_Lucy sets the bags/suitcases down to go get the kids as Kevin sets up their little area with cots, blankets, and sleeping bags._

_Soon Lucy returns with the kids running ahead of her laughing._

Mercy: (eyes all shining) Daddy, I think this will be fun!

Kevin: (smiling, murmuring so only we can hear) Thank god!

Kevin: (out loud) Ok kids. We have tiny problem. We have three cots and two sleeping bags. Who gets the cots and who gets the sleeping bags?

Rick: I am fine with sleeping bag.

Mark: Rick and I can take turn with the sleeping bag and cot.

Kevin: (laughing) This was easier then I thought. Well...you can go off and play since we figured out this problem so quickly.

_Kids laughing runs away_

Lucy: (sigh) To be a kid again.

Kevin: (hugging Lucy) I never found out about that letter from the adoption agency. Whats up with that?

_Smiling and crying at the same time Lucy closes her eyes to slow down her racing heart and to gather her thoughts._

Lucy: It's a little girl named Crisona. Her parents were killed in a gang related shooting. She's half African and half white.

Kevin: How old?

Lucy: One month.

Kevin: (shocked) Wow.

Lucy: I want to adopt her.

Kevin: I thought we were going for someone older so you don't have to look after two babies

Lucy: Can we at least meet her?

Kevin: I guess.

A lady runs into the evacuation center screaming: The fire is burning all the houses on Palmdale St!!!!!!!!

_Lucy gasps and Rick is running to Lucy and Kevin screaming_

Rick: I live on Palmdale St.

Up next: Will Rick's house survive the fire? How long will the family stay at the evacuation center? Will the Kinkirk's family survive the fire? Will the family adopt Crisona? A surprise will be introduced to Kinkirk's family, will it be good surprise or bad surprise?


	19. Miracle Child

Eppy #17 Miracle Child

Rick: I live on Palmdale St.

Lucy: I am sure everything will be all right.

Kevin: Yes. And the lady can be wrong.

Lucy: giving Rick big hug Kevin why don't you go check out on the current news?

Kevin: Sure.

Kevin walks away

Six minutes later

Kevin: Lucy can I talk to you?

Lucy: Sure.

Kevin and Lucy walks off

Kevin: I called Jemp. tears comes to his eyes

Lucy: in a sad tone How are we going to tell Rick.

Kevin: I don't know but I do know we gotta soon.

Lucy and Kevin hug

Two minutes later

Lucy: Rick come here

Kevin: picks up Rick and puts him on his knee I called your mommy and daddy.

Lucy: I am so sorry but you lost your home.

Rick: looks straight into Lucy's eyes Momma and Daddy ok? Cookie (Rick's cat) ok?

Kevin: Your Mommy and Daddy are ok. I don't think Cookie is ok.

Kevin gives Rick a big hug

Lucy walks to Mercy and Mark

Lucy: Rick lost his home.

Mercy: Is he sad?

Mark: Did we lose our home?

Lucy: Yes, Rick is sad and no we didn't lose our home.

Mercy walks to Rick and gives him a big hug.

Two Weeks Later

The Kinkirks' had returned to their home.

Rick and his family are going to rebuild their home but meanwhile are staying at the Kinkirks

Lucy and Kevin bedroom

Lucy: getting up from bed I wonder if we can find out the baby sex yet

Kevin: kissing his wife We will see and we get to see Crisona.

Lucy: laughing I can't wait.

Four hours later at the hospital

Doctor: Mr. and Mrs. Kinkirk you have a very healthy 4 ½ month baby.

Lucy: Can we find out the sex?

Doctor: Not yet. We will have to wait until the baby is at least five month old if not more.

Kevin: Oh ok. Thank you for your time.

Two hours later at the adoption center

Lucy: Hello. I am Lucy Kinkirk.

Kevin: And I am Kevin Kinkirk.

Yaronie: Welcome. I am Yaronie. I am in charge here. I assume you are here about Crisona.

Lucy: smiling Yes.

Yaronie: Please follow me.

Kevin and Lucy follow Yaronie to the nursery

Yaronie goes and brings Crisona to the Kevin and Lucy

Yaronie: This is Crisona.

Lucy: gasp She's a beauty.

Kevin: She is quite small.

Lucy: in a tender motherly voice May I hold her?

Yaronie: Of course

Yaronie hands Crisona to Lucy

Lucy just stands cradling Crisona

Kevin: putting his arms around Lucy What a lovely child.

Lucy: turning to Kevin Can we adopt her?

Kevin: in hesitating voice Umm…

Yaronie: Before you decide there is something I have to tell you little about Crisona's past.

Kevin: Please go on.

Yaronie: Please sit down.

Lucy: Thank you.

Yaronie: Her mom was sixteen years when she gave birth to Crisona and her twin, Norina. Their father was eighteen years old and drug dealer. He loved going out to clubs and selling drugs and hooking up with prostitutes. Their mother couldn't bear to leave their father but she had nowhere to go. Her mother's parents had kicked her out of their home and her mother also dropped out of high school. Soon after the birth of their twins their mother accompanied the father to sell drugs then they got shot. Their mother had AIDS. Norina also had AIDS.

Lucy: crying What about Crisona?

Yaronie: Miraculously she didn't get HIV/AIDS.

Kevin: in a sad tone Is Norina available for adoption?

Yaronie: Yes Norina is up for adoption too but I must warn you ahead that Norina easily gets sick and is a very weak child.

Kevin: We will back next week with our decision.

Yaronie: Thank you for visiting.

Lucy: sadly hands Crisona to Yaronie I will be back, Crisona baby. to Yaronie Can we see Norina before we leave.

Yaronie: I am sorry but Norina is in the hospital with a very high fever.

Lucy: Oh will she be ok?

Yaronie: I don't know. The doctors don't know if she can survive.

Lucy: We will pray for her.

Lucy and Kevin leave

Lucy and Kevin are in the car.

Lucy: Kevin why can't we adopt Crisona and Norina.

Kevin: You are carrying a child and have six years old twins at home. It is too much for you to handle.

Lucy: When I looked into her sad brown eye I knew she was meant for us. in a pleading voice Please Kevin. I just know she is meant for us. I can't give her up. I promise it isn't too much.

Kevin: What about Norina?

Lucy: Of course we will adopt her. We can't separate the twins.

Kevin: Yaronie said Norina is a sickly child. Twice the work.

Lucy: in a desperate and angry voice Kevin why does that matter. I love Crisona. Why can't you understand that? Why are you so cold hearted?

Kevin: sighing Lucy…

Lucy: getting out of the car I will see you home.

Kevin: also getting out of the car Lucy, get back in the car!

Lucy: in an angry voice Don't follow me. I said I would see you home.

Kevin drives home

Kevin: thinking too himself Oh Lucy. What am I suppose to say to you? Let's adopt? I can't adopt Crisona. She reminds me too much of Lorena. Oh Lorena why did you have to leave us? Oh God. What am I suppose to do? Do I even make sense? takes a deep breath I am suppose to support Lucy and the kids. But…are we even ready to take this big step. Three new kids at once? I understand Lucy because I fell in love with Crisona the minute I touched her milky white cheek. crying No, I can't give in. I must be strong.

Kevin pulls into the driveway

Kevin sits on the porch waiting for Lucy

Two minutes later Lucy comes out of Reina's mother car

Lucy: Thank you for the ride.

Reina's mom: Anytime.

Lucy walks up to the porch

Kevin: Lucy I need to talk to you.

Up next: Will Kevin tell Lucy lets adopt Crisona and Norina? Will Norina be ok? Will Mercy and Mark be happy with the adoption? What is the sex of the new baby? When will Rick's new home be finished building? What's next for the Kinkirks' family?

Author's Note:

While cleaning my computer hard disk out, I found some of my episodes I used to write when it used to be a fad. I decided to post them up without revising them or whatnot. Please keep in mind that I know there are spelling and grammar errors but I am not going to bother to fix them. I am just going to post all the chapters I have and an epilogue to tie the story together so I can finally bury this story and let it rest in peace (and to stop it from haunting me), whether people are still reading this or not.


	20. Mysterious behavior

Eppy #18 Mysterious behavior

Lucy walks up to the porch

Kevin: Lucy I need to talk to you.

Lucy: in a quiet voice You know what I want to hear. If you are not gonna give me that then just leave me alone.

Kevin: in a firm voice Lucy, I thought this over and I made up my mind. We can and will adopt Crisona and Norina. But you gotta promise me that you will take it easy. I love you and I don't want to lose you.

Lucy: crying and smiling Thank You, Kevin. I love you.

Kevin: putting his arm around Lucy Let's go tell the kids.

Lucy: laughing Sure.

Lucy and Kevin walks into the house

Jemp: Any good news?

Kevin: laughing Why don't we get everybody into the living room.

10 min later and everybody is gathered in the living room

Kevin: Lucy and I have some news.

Jemp: Evine and I also have news.

Lucy: Why don't you go first.

Evine: eyes shining They can finish the house sooner they thought. We can start buying furniture and decorating the house in two weeks and move in three weeks.

Rick: jumping from his seat Yay!

Mercy: smiling shyly when giving Rick a hug That's great.

Mark: Make sure to put a basketball hoop so we can shoot at your house sometimes.

Jemp: chuckling We will worry about the details later. Why don't we hear about your news, Kevin?

Kevin: clearing his voice We are adopting twin four month old girls, Crisona and Norina.

Mercy: giving Lucy a hug What do they look like?

Lucy: Beautiful.

Kevin: Perfect.

Mark: I am gonna be a big brother again.

Mercy: I wish Lorena were here. She always wanted to be a big sister.

Lucy: sniffling and giving Mercy big hug Oh sweetie.

Mark: So why girls?

Kevin: laughing Sorry Mark. Next time we will make sure we will get you a brother.

Mark: Good. I don't think I can take any more tea parties.

Everybody laugh

Mercy: Come on lets go play!

Mercy, Rick, and Mark leave

Jemp: They are growing so fast.

Kevin: Yea. sigh

Lucy: Kevin sweetie don't feel too old yet we are gaining three more kids.

Everybody laughs

Evine: How is your little one pointing her eyes to Lucy's stomach

Lucy: Perfect and healthy.

Jemp: You know the sex?

Kevin: Not yet. The baby need be at least five months if not older.

Lucy: Oh I need to tell you Crisona and Norina's story, its so sad.

One week later

Lucy, Kevin, Mercy, and Mark enter the adoption center

Yaronie: Welcome!

Lucy: We have come to take Crisona and Norina home.

Yaronie: her eyes moves toward the floor Umm…

Lucy: her motherly instinct kicks in What's wrong?!?!?!?!?

Yaronie: Norina past away 3 days ago. She entered into coma and then peacefully died. The doctors tried everything.

Kevin: closing his eyes No.

Lucy: crying God has taken another angel from me.

Yaronie leaves to get Crisona

Kevin: hugging Lucy I am so sorry sweetie.

Lucy: This is my fault. If I came early to adopt them then maybe I could have saved her.

Kevin: It isn't your fault. It isn't your fault. There was nothing the doctors could have done. It is the mother's fault for handing to her child such horrible disease.

Yaronie walks back in with Crisona.

Mercy: gasp She is so beautiful.

Lucy: a small smile forms on her face I know

Kevin: I am a proud papa again.

Mark: laughing I am a proud brother again.

Mercy: crying Oh!

Mercy runs outside

Lucy: Kevin what just happened?

Kevin: in a puzzling voice I don't know.

Lucy: Mark, can you go see where your sister went and try to talk to her while we fill out some paper work?

Mark: Sure.

Mark goes outside and Lucy and Kevin follow Yaronie to fill out some paperwork

Ten minutes later

Kevin and Lucy walk to their car

Everybody climbs into the car and drive away.

Fifteen minutes later

They drive into the driveway

They get out of the car and walks to the front door.

Kevin is opening the door.

Lucy: Mercy would you like to play with Crisona why I fix some snack.

Mercy: NO!

Mercy runs away

Up Next: Where is Mercy going? Why is Mercy behaving weird? How will Lucy and Kevin help her? How will Crisona fit in with the family? Will by next eppy they find out the baby sex? More news, surprises, and a lot more coming up!


	21. Pulling together as a family

#19 Pulling together as a family

Fifteen minutes later

They drive into the driveway

They get out of the car and walk to the front door.

Kevin is opening the door.

Lucy: Mercy would you like to play with Crisona while I fix some snack.

Mercy: NO!

Mercy runs away

Lucy: yelling in a scared voice Mercy!

Kevin starts to run after Mercy.

Kevin: running after Mercy Mercy, stop running.

Kevin overtakes Mercy and scoops her into his arms.

Lucy: in a panic voice Mercy you scared me to death.

Kevin: in a stern voice And me too. Don't you do that again.

Lucy: Yes. I think we need to talk.

They walk into the house

Lucy: to Mercy and Mark in very stern voice Into the kitchen

Mark: in a whisper to Mercy sarcastically Thanks for getting me into trouble.

Mercy: whispers back to Mark Whatever.

Lucy walks to the refrigerator and grabs cheese, apples, and a cartoon of milk. Then walks toward the pantry and grabs stacks of crackers.

Kevin puts Crisona inside her playpen. Mercy and Mark finds their seats around the table.

Lucy: while cutting cheese into small slabs and apples into small slices Kevin, can you get the plates and cups out and then pour in milk.

Kevin gets the plates out and puts one in front of Mercy and Mark. Then pours milk into Mercy and Mark's cup. Kevin then puts the milk back into the refrigerator and grabs two bottle of water for himself and Lucy.

Lucy puts two crackers, 4 small slabs of cheese, 2 slices of apples on Mercy and Mark's plate.

Lucy then puts crackers, slabs of cheese, and apples on another plate for her and Kevin.

Kevin sits down and starts to bite into his cheese.

Lucy grabs Crisona from the playpen before sitting down.

Lucy: Now lets talk.

Kevin: I want your opinion on Crisona and how you are doing and how our family is doing. Mark why don't you go first.

Mark: taking a bite of his slice of apple I am doing great. I miss Hawaii and Lorena but I am happy. I love our family and Crisona. Crisona is so small. I want our next baby to a boy!

Lucy: smiling So you are happy?

Mark: Yes.

Kevin: grabs a cracker and puts his cheese on top of it I love you son and you can always talk to me and Mom. Now Mercy your turn.

Mercy: looks scared I am ok.

Lucy: No you are not. Why did you yell when I asked if you want to play with Crisona and why did you run away?

Mercy: hesitates Umm…um...

Kevin: Go ahead, sweetie.

Mercy: takes a deep breath I don't want Crisona, I want Lorena. Crisona is like Lorena. I want to go home. I don't want Crisona.

Lucy: in a shocked and sad voice Oh.

Kevin: in a gently and fatherly voice Why didn't you tell us this before?

Mercy: You so happy and Mommy happy and Mark happy.

Kevin: sigh But we want you happy too.

Lucy: Sweetie, this is home. Crisona will not replace Lorena. Lorena has a special spot in our heart. But you can always make room for Crisona and maybe for our new baby too. Everything will be alright. It will be tough for awhile but it will get better. You can always talk to your daddy and me.

Kevin: gives Mercy a huge hug Feel better?

Mercy: Yes daddy.

Late that night

The kids are asleep

Rick and his family asleep in the guest house by the pool

Lucy: I wish I knew ahead of time what was bothering Mercy.

Kevin: kissing his wife I know. I forgot that she is very sensitive and how attached she was to Lorena.

Lucy: sighing We have very interesting months coming up.

Kevin: laughing I know. Mercy getting used Crisona and Crisona getting used to us won't be easy.

Lucy: I love you Kevin.

Kevin: I love you Lucy.

They fall asleep in each other arms.

The alarms in the house go off


	22. Learning to Love

#20 Learning to Love

Lucy: I wish I knew ahead of time what was bothering Mercy.

Kevin: kissing his wife I know. I forgot that she is very sensitive and how attached she was to Lorena.

Lucy: sighing We have very interesting months coming up.

Kevin: laughing I know. Mercy getting used Crisona and Crisona getting used to us won't be easy.

Lucy: I love you Kevin.

Kevin: I love you Lucy.

They fall asleep in each other arms.

The alarms in the house go off

Lucy: shouting The alarm went off!!

Kevin: jumping up and grabbing his gun and handcuff You go get the kids and come back in here. I am going to go downstairs.

Lucy: kisses Kevin quickly Be careful.

5 minutes later

Lucy and the kids are in Lucy and Kevin's room

on the phone

Lucy: Yes the alarm did go off.

Evine: Do you want Jemp to come over?

Lucy: NO! Stay where you are. I think it is a burglary. Kevin went downstairs and I am in my room with the kids. I will call later when I get more info.

Evine: Ok. Be safe. I will be waiting for your call.

Lucy hangs up

Mercy: Mommy is Crisona sacred?

Lucy: Why?

Mercy: Can I hold her?

Lucy: Sure.

Lucy hands Crisona to Mercy

Mercy: smiling and crying Hey Crisona baby. How are ya? Everything is going to be alright. Daddy is downstairs to see who it is. And God and Lorena and Norena are watching over us.

Crisona: Coo Coo

Mercy: singing softly The sun'll come out…Tomorrow…Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow…there'll be sun….when I'm stuck with a day…that's gray…and lonely…I just stick out my chin…

Crisona: smiling Coo coo

Lucy: to herself Maybe there is hope between Mercy and Crisona.

Mercy: I love you Crisona and I am sorry I was mean in the beginning.

Crisona: grabbing Mercy's finger Coo coo coo

Lucy: grinning I think all is forgiven

Mercy: kissing Crisona's forehead I am glad

Mark: in a worried and bored voice What is daddy taking long?

Lucy: trying to mask her worried voice I don't know sweetie. I just don't know.

Mercy: looking up Mommy why won't you tell us what is going on?

Lucy: takes a deep breath Some bad guy is in our house and daddy went to see who.

Mark: eyes lighting up I want to help daddy beat up the bad guy!

Mercy: cradling Crisona Is daddy ok? What can we do?

Lucy: kissing her children on the forehead one by one Everything will be ok. Mark, you will have to stay here with your sisters and me. You can protect us if the bad guy comes here. Mercy, daddy is ok. Just pray baby. Just pray.

Mark jumps down from bed and grabs a hanger

Mark: in a serious warrior voice I am ready!

Everybody laughs

Mercy: laughing You gonna protect us with a coat hanger?

Lucy: giving Mark a hug Thank you Mark.

Meanwhile with Kevin and the burglar

Kevin tiptoes down the stairs

Kevin gets a better grip on his gun and tucks his cuffs into his pocket.

Kevin nears toward the dinning room where he hears noise

Suddenly Kevin hears a bug thud of somebody falling

Kevin quickly turns on the dinning room light and turns toward the burglar

Kevin: in demanding, don't-mess-me voice Don't move.

Burglar on the floor sprawled after tripping over Mercy's mini dollhouse

Kevin: eyes wide open Its you!

Burglar: sheepishly Its me.

Kevin: Don't move or I will shoot

Burglar: shouts Lucy!

Up next: who is the burglar? Do the burglar and the Kinkirks know each other? Will Kevin shoot? How will this event end? Will this trouble end in tragedy? What is next for the Kinkirks?


	23. Intruder with an attitude

#21 INTRUDER WITH AN ATTITUDE

Kevin tiptoes down the stairs

Kevin gets a better grip on his gun and tucks his cuffs into his pocket.

Kevin nears toward the dinning room where he hears noise

Suddenly Kevin hears a bug thud of somebody falling

Kevin quickly turns on the dinning room light and turns toward the burglar

Kevin: in demanding, don't-mess-me voice Don't move.

Burglar on the floor sprawled after tripping over Mercy's mini dollhouse

Kevin: eyes wide open Its you!

Burglar: sheepishly Its me.

Kevin: Don't move or I will shoot

Burglar: shouts Lucy!

Kevin: Why are you calling for Lucy?

Burglar: Because she will help me.

Kevin: in a stern voice You have a gun? knife? bomb?

Burglar: None of those

Kevin: staring straight into the burglar's eye On the count of three slowly get up.

Burglar: All right.

Kevin: while the burglar is slowly getting up One… two…. three…

Burglar: Now can I get what I want?

Kevin: What do you want?

Burglar: To talk to Lucy.

Kevin: eyeing him suspiciously Why do you need to talk to Lucy? You haven't seen her in years? How did you find her? Why didn't you use the front door?

Burglar: Dang. You sure didn't change. What's with all the questions?

Kevin: Just answer the questions!

Burglar: All right. I thought I would take a thing or two and then a leave note for Lucy.

Kevin: You are not making sense.

Burglar: in a "duh" voice I am a burglar not a genius.

Kevin: Don't get all smart mouth with me.

Burglar: You never liked me, did you?

Kevin: That's beside the point.

Burglar: laughing Hey, at least you have Lucy.

Kevin: in a protective voice What do you mean by that comment?

Burglar ignores Kevin.

Burglar starts to walk around

Burglar: whistling Wowize, what a house! For a police officer you are pretty rich.

Kevin: shouting Stop where you are. Look here I don't know why you are here. But I want you to give me a straight answer now. I am being easy here because I know you but I am not going to fool around.

Burglar: sighing Can I just see Lucy?

Kevin: Hmmm…

Burglar: pleading Please?

Kevin: holler LUCY!!!!!

Burglar: plugging his ears Dang, you don't need to shout. You can go get her.

Kevin: sarcastic voice I am not stupid to leave you here alone.

Burglar: Geez weez you don't have to be rude.

Kevin: angry voice Me??? Rude??? You are the one who was about to rob this place.

Burglar: Whatever.

Burglar sits down at one of the dinning room chair

Burglar: in causal lets-get-to-know voice So how are things with you except the fact you are rich.

Kevin: in a pissed mood I am not in the mood to make small chit chat over tea.

Burglar: in a smart aleck voice We are not having tea.

Kevin: in a very pissed mood Just shut up and wait for Lucy.

Burglar: still trying to get a conversation going Talking about tea…you want to get me water.

Kevin: glaring at the burglar I am not YOUR maid. You are a burglar and I don't offer beverages to them.

Burglar: in a fake sad voice You sure got manners. I am even ASKING for water and not stealing it.

Kevin: in a tired and agitated voice That's it I am done with you and your smart aleck mouth.

Kevin whips out his handcuffs and is about to whip it onto the burglar.

Lucy cautiously walks in

Lucy: Kevin…what's going on…who's that?

Burglar: Lucy!

Lucy: OMG…its you…

Up next: Who is the burglar? What kind of business does he want with Lucy? How does he know Kevin and Lucy? What surprises will come out of this experience? What tragedy? All of this and a lot more coming up…


	24. Crazy Burglar and Crazy Milk

#22 Crazy Burglar and Crazy Milk

Lucy cautiously walks in

Lucy: Kevin…what's going on…who's that?

Burglar: Lucy!

Lucy: OMG…its you…

Burglar: sighing Yup its me.

Lucy: What are you doing here?

Burglar: Not happy to see me?

Lucy: I am not happy to see you when you break into my home.

Burglar: I didn't think you would have alarm.

Lucy: What you want?

Burglar: To talk to you.

Lucy: turning to Kevin Can you go upstairs and put the kids back to the bed?

Kevin: looking at Lucy as if she was crazy Alone with him?

Lucy: kissing Kevin It's just Robbie.

Kevin: shrugging Ok.

Kevin leaves

Lucy: Ok Robbie. Spill and it better be good.

Robbie: reaching for Lucy Come with me!

Lucy: taking a big step back What? Are you crazy?

Robbie: Luce, I care for you and I want you.

Lucy: You break in and then ask me to run away with you? What is wrong with you?

Robbie: You are all I think about. We never gave each other chance.

Lucy: I am married with three children and one more on the way.

Robbie: Bring your children.

Lucy: walking backward toward the stairs I want you to leave NOW!!!

Robbie: throwing a chair at Lucy and nearly missing NO!

Lucy: bewildered look on her face Robbie?

Robbie: getting a frenzied look on his face Why don't do you understand?

Mercy runs down the stairs and toward Lucy

Mercy: Daddy wants you! Mark is throwing up and Daddy don't know what to do.

Robbie: has an evil smirk on his face Is this your child?

Lucy: in a protective voice Don't you dare touch her!!!!!! Mercy, run away to daddy, NOW!!

Robbie: in a smoothing voice Don't go child. Come to Robbie.

Mercy: in an innocent and cheery voice Hi!! I am Mercy. How are you?

Robbie: walking closer to Mercy Why aren't you adorable? Would you like to take a walk with Robbie?

Lucy: running to Mercy Mercy don't listen to him.

Mercy: Where are we going?

Robbie: Anywhere you want.

Lucy: grabbing hold of Mercy: You are not taking my child anywhere.

Robbie: slapping Lucy hard Look here if you don't want to come with me fine but your child is coming with me. I want to be happy. Why don't you understand?

Lucy: crying This is not going to guarantee your happiness.

Robbie: in demanding voice Give me Mercy now!

Lucy: shouting KEVIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Robbie: slapping Lucy hard again You idiot! Shut up!

Robbie grabs Mercy

Mercy starts to cry

Lucy starts throwing things at Robbie

Robbie: looking straight at Lucy You had a chance to come with me.

Robbie starts to run for the door

Suddenly you hear a gunshot

Then you hear another gunshot

You hear a big thud

Lucy: in a panicked voice MERCY?

Robbie goes to turn off the light so he can sneak off with Mercy

Then another gunshot

Kevin: Dang.

Lucy: sobbing crazy Kevin?

Kevin: Lucy stop crying.

Lucy: Where is Mercy?

Kevin: Go to Mark, he is in the bathroom. I am going after Mercy and Robbie.

Kevin runs out the house

Lucy runs upstairs

Lucy: running into bathroom Mark?

You see Mark on the floor, crying

Mark: in weak voice Mommy?

Lucy: in a scared voice What's wrong?

Mark: My stomach hurts and I can't stop throwing up

Lucy: pondering Did you eat something wrong? What was the last thing you eat?

Mark: Milk.

Lucy: exclaiming OH NO!

Mark throws up

Lucy: Come on we are going to the hospital.

Lucy runs to her room and grab Crisona

Lucy runs back to the backroom and grabs Mark

Together they run to the car, get in, and Lucy starts to drive to the hospital

Mark: Am I going to be ok?

Up next: Will Kevin get Mercy back? Is Mark ok? Why is Robbie acting all strange? What is going to happen next?


	25. To Be Thankful

#23 To be Thankful

At the hospital

Lucy: in an urgent voice My son is very sick. He is throwing up with a very high fever.

Desk Receptionist: Name. Age.

Lucy: Mark Kinkirk. Six years old.

Desk Receptionist: Please fill out these forms wile we take your son in.

Lucy with a worried look on her face fills out the forms. Crisona is sleeping in her carrier, which is at Lucy's feet

Five minutes later

Lucy walks to the Desk Receptionist

Lucy: Here are the forms.

Desk Receptionist: Thank you. Down the hall third door down is your son's room.

Lucy: Thank you.

Lucy gathers her belongings and picks up the carrier with Crisona

Kevin: Lucy?!?!

Lucy: Quickly turning around Kevin?!?!

Kevin: in a shocked voice What are you doing here?

Lucy: in worried voice I came here because of Mark. His fever was raging and I got scared. in shocked voice What are you doing here? in worried voice Where is Mercy & Robbie? in demanding voice What is going on?

Kevin: in assuring voice Calm down Lucy. Go see Mark and I will tell you everything later. Here I will watch Crisona.

Lucy: Um…ok…handing the carrier and the bag filled with Crisona's stuff I will be back soon.

Lucy runs off to Mark's room

Kevin: to Crisona peaceful sleeping voice What a crazy night. Kisses her nose At least someone is peaceful.

in Mark's room

Doctor Racknel: His stomach got very upset. Do you have any idea on what might have trigger this?

Lucy: in ashamed voice Drinking spoiled milk in the refrigerator. I forgot to throw out the milk.

Doctor Racknel: That happens to all of us. I am going to give Mark some aspirin to bring and keep his fever down. Then I am going to give him some pills this is going to work with his stomach. Also I want to keep him here for 24 hours just to make sure nothing else goes wrong. Since it is 6 in the morning you can take him home tomorrow morning.

Lucy: in a relieved voice Thank you.

Doctor Racknel: I am going to make sure his room is ready. winking at Lucy Just remember next time to keep the refrigerator updated.

Lucy: shaking Doctor Racknel's hand I will and thank you.

Doctor Racknel leaves

Lucy: turning to Mark who looks worn out I am so sorry Mark.

Mark: weakly smiling Its ok Mommy. You have been very busy so its ok to forget about throwing out the milk.

Lucy: giving Mark a big hug Forgive me?

Mark: nodding Forgiven.

Lucy: I am going to go find your Dad. He might want to see you. You okay being alone until Doctor Racknel comes back?

Mark: I am no baby.

Lucy: laughing All right.

Lucy kisses Mark before leaving

Lucy: I love you.

Mark: I love you too Mommy.

Back in the waiting room

You see Kevin sleeping with Crisona in his arm and Mercy on his lap. Crisona and Mercy are also sleeping

Lucy: talking to herself OMG. Is that Mercy?

Lucy runs to Kevin and her kids

Lucy kisses Crisona and Mercy before kissing Kevin

Kevin: slowly opening his eyes in a sleepy voice Lucy?

Kevin and Lucy are talking in low and quiet voice that way they will not wake up the kids

Lucy: in a nexcited voice Yes its me.

Kevin: Mmmm…

Lucy: in a curious voice What had happened?

Kevin: closing his eyes for moment with a look of pain washing over his face I fired two warning shots to scare Robbie. But Robbie still didn't get scared. I didn't' want to kill him but I didn't want him to run off with Mercy so I fired another shot but his time his left leg so he won't run off. However he still managed to run off.

Lucy: in a sad voice Oh my.

Kevin: kissing Lucy best to his ability With a gunshot in his leg and a six year old child he couldn't run fast. So I caught up to him and tackled him down. I brought him and Mercy to the hospital.

Lucy: in a worried voice Is Mercy ok?

Kevin: She is ok except for some bruises form Robbie's grasp and scratches when I pushed her away while I was tackling and wrestling Robbie.

Lucy: Did you get her checked out by the Doctor?

Kevin: in a reassuring voice Yes. She is fine.

Lucy: What about Robbie? What's his story?

Kevin: sighing He lost his mom three years ago and when his mom died he found that she was in deep debt and owed lots of money to various people and companies. He was engaged to Joy but she left him at the alter for a millionaire. Got kicked out of his apt since he couldn't pay is rent because he got fired from his job. Turn to drugs such as smoking, marijuana, alcohol, etc. He wanted your help I guess because he started to search for you until he founded out that you were married. He slowly lost his mind and all his common sense. I just wish he had got help and counseling earlier.

Lucy: in a sad voice Oh wow. Now what is going to happen?

Kevin: I don't' know. I wish I knew.

Lucy: closing her eyes and reflecting We have so much to be thankful for.

Kevin: squeezing Lucy's hand Yes we do. We are very lucky. changing the subject How are you and our four almost five month old baby

Lucy: rubbing her stomach gently We are fine.

Kevin: That's good.

Lucy: just remembering Mark is going to be ok. He drank spoiled milk and that has upset his stomach really bad.

Kevin: in concerned voice Is he going to be ok?

Lucy: He is going to be ok though they are keeping him at the hospital for 24 hours for precaution. You should go see him before we go home because our girls can't stay here all day.

Kevin: looking at his girls How am I going to get up.

Lucy: smiling I will take Crisona. taking Crisona from Kevin's arm Gently lift Mercy's head. Then get up and I will slide into her spot.

Kevin does as instructed

Kevin: Do you know which room Mark is in?

Lucy: shaking her head No. You can ask at the desk.

Kevin: Ok.

Kevin starts to walk to the desk receptionist

Sergeant Nickem: Lieutenant Kevin!

Kevin: turning around Yes?

Sergeant Nickem: I need to talk to you about Robbie.

up next: What is going to happen with Robbie? Will charges be pressed? Will he go to jail? Will get counseling help? Will the kids be told what happened? Will Mark be ok or will he get worse? And a lot more coming up…


	26. Returning to Normal or Maybe Not

#24 RETURING TO NORMAL OR MAYBE NOT

Sergeant Nickem: Lieutenant Kevin!

Kevin: turning around Yes? laughing I told you don't need to call me lieutenant.

Sergeant Nickem: shrugs I need to talk to you about Robbie.

Kevin: sighing I need to see my son. Do you mind waiting for couple of minutes? You can wait with my family.

Sergeant Nickem: That's fine. I am in no hurry and I wouldn't mind spending time with your kids.

Kevin turns and walks toward his son's room

Sergeant Nickem walks toward Lucy and the kids

Mercy: Uncle Nickem!!

Sergeant Nickem: hugging Mercy How are you, kid?

Mercy: giving a big yawn Tired

Sergeant Nickem: holding Mercy gently in his lap Here, go to sleep while I wait for your father.

Lucy: How you are? How are Nancy and the kids?

Sergeant Nickem: They are fine. Why is Mark in the hospital? Is he ok?

Lucy: giving a half laugh and half sigh Mark is in the hospital due to my own stupidity. I left spoiled milk in the refrigerator and Mark drank it, giving him upset stomach.

Sergeant Nickem: gently chuckling I knew you were a scatterbrained but leaving spoiled milk?

Lucy: in a mocking tone Ha Ha Ha.

Kevin: walking in Lucy is the queen of scatterbrained.

Sergeant Nickem: laughing No wonder Lucy and Nancy are good friends. changing the subject How is Mark?

Kevin: Sleeping.

Sergeant Nickem: in an understanding tone I know you guys are tired and ready to go home so I will make this quick.

Kevin and Lucy nod their head

Sergeant Nickem: taking a deep breath Robbie has completely lost his mind. Apparently he was planning a mass murder and wanted to end it with killing himself. The police force has raided his apartment and it doesn't look good. I will spare you the messy and gruesome details. What I need from you is whether you want to press charge or not. We are leaving to you because we don't know how long he will last in the court. You can either press charge or he can spend the rest of his life in a sanitarium.

Lucy: voice barely above whisper Sanitarium?

Sergeant Nickem: slowly nodding his head There isn't much left for him. That is the best place for him. sadly sighing It's really a shame he didn't find help earlier.

Kevin: Uhh…ya…a big shame?/P 

Sergeant Nickem: slowly picking Mercy up from his lap I will go now and leave it up to you decide. Oh, and the whole department decided to give our well-deserved lieutenant a few days off.

Kevin: taking Mercy from Sergeant Nickem Thanks for everything.

Lucy: kissing Sergeant Nickem on the cheek Yes, thanks for your support

Sergeant Nickem: shaking Kevin's hand and warmly returning Lucy's kiss I am happy to be at your service and so is my family. Please come by soon.

Lucy: We sure will.

Sergeant Nickem leaves

Kevin and Lucy pack their belongings and gather their children

Kevin: as he opens the car door Oh! I forgot to call Jemp and Evine.

Lucy: Placing Crisona in the car seat I already called them and told them what happened.

Kevin: nodding Oh good.

TWO WEEKS PAST

MARK IS OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND DOING WELL

LUCY IS FIVE MONTHS PREGNANT AND CAN FIND OUT THE SEX OF THE BABY IF CHOOSE TO

KEVIN IS BACK AT THE STATION

MERCY IS ENJOYING HER LIFE WITH HER NEW SISTER

JEMP, EVINE, RICK HAS MOVED INTO THEIR NEW HOME

CRISONA IS A HEALTHY FIVE MONTH BABY

It's a crisp early morning on beautiful May day

Kevin: entering the room with Crisona in his arm Crisona, shall we wake up Mommy?

Crisona: smiling gently Coo Coo.

Lucy: in a half sleepy half laughing voice I am already wake, sorry to spoil your plan.

Kevin: snuggling into bed and putting Crisona in Lucy's outstretched arm You know what day today is?

Lucy: planting butterfly kisses on Crisona Hmmm?

Kevin: We have to decide Robbie's fate.

Lucy: slowly looking up with tears in her eyes We do?

Kevin: mockingly admonishing Lucy Lucy!

Lucy: in a defeated voice I know. I know. But what?

Kevin: sighing Remember we decided to send him to the sanitarium.

Lucy: in a whiny voice Why can't we bring him here?

Kevin: in a tired voice We already decided not to because of his state of mind. And you have six-year-old twins, five-month baby, and and five month old fetus growing in your tummy. It's too much for you and too much of a risk.

Lucy: All right. At least we will visit him, right? Just something tells me we can't give up on him.

Kevin: his patience growing thin Lucy, stop being a good angel, and please just think straight. There isn't much we can do for him?/P 

Lucy: butting in but provide him with support and love. Robbie means too much to my family and me for me to give up on him that easily.

Kevin: throwing his hand up in the air as in defeat Fine. Whatever. But don't make me say told you so.

Lucy: softly laughing I won't. Just go wake the kids up.

Kevin: Why? It's only seven in the morning and its Saturday. No school, remember. And if I remember correctly kids like to sleep in on Saturday morning and eat cold cereal in front of the T.V.

Lucy: still laughing That's your childhood fantasy but in reality the kids gotta wake up. Renia's mom is picking Mercy up at eight to take them to ballet practice then out to lunch and Mark is going fishing.

Kevin: Fishing?

Lucy: Jemp offered to take Mark fishing with Rick.

Kevin: Isn't that the father's job. To take _his_ son on a fishing job.

Lucy: in a joking mood Jealous?

Kevin: Me? Jealous?

Lucy: eyes twinkling You sounded a bit jealous..hmm..

Kevin: in a boasting voice I never get jealous.

Lucy: in a joking and scolding voice Get down from your prideful cloud. Jemp is taking them fishing while we figure out Robbie's problem.

Kevin: So Crisona is the only one who is coming with us.

Lucy: Nope. Crisona is spending time with Nancy. hugging our stomach This little one is only one who is coming with us.

Kevin: whistling and walking out the door Don't you cry for me Susanna for I am coming with a banjo on my knee?/P 

Lucy: to Crisona Your daddy is a clown. A cute and sexy clown.

Crisona: smiling Coo coo.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Lucy: entering the kitchen I smell breakfast.

Kevin: giving a goofy smile Chief Kevin is about to serve breakfast, ma'am.

Lucy: Why, sir I am surprised! Do you take help from beautiful lady?

Kevin: in scolding manner with a twinkle in his eye Oh no. Please sit down after you place Crisona in the high chair

Mercy: walks in and in an agitated voice Mommy, I need help with my braids before I pull my hair out.

Mark: running in Mommy, did you see my waterproof boots.

Lucy: putting her hand up Hold up. Mercy, yes, I will help with your braids but don't pull your hair out or I will have nothing to braid. Mark, eat your breakfast then you can go to the garage for your waterproof boots.

Mark: Can we watch T.V. while we eat.

Lucy: What about no T.V. while eating rule.

Kevin: Oh comin Lucy it's Saturday. Relax

Lucy: Kevin!

Kevin: You are not hurting anybody by bending a rule or two winking at Lucy

Lucy: Oh fine.

Mercy: jumping up in the air with joy Ouch!!

Lucy: kissing Mercy's head What did I tell you about moving while I am braiding your hair.

Mercy: laughing Oops!

Mark: turning on the T.V. What should we watch? Cartoon? turning to Crisona Crisona like Bugs Bunny or Mickey Mouse?

T.V.: News 21 Early this morning police arrived at a devastated scene where apparently Robbie Palmer blew up his house.

Lucy: dropping her brush in a whisper What?

Kevin: dropping three eggs Oh no!

T.V.: Robbie Palmer?

Up next: Will the fishing trip with Jemp, Rick, and Mark go eventfully or will it lead to tragedy? Will Reina's mom safely deliver Reina and Mercy at ballet practice? What happened to Robbie? What is going to happen next with his case? Will Lucy and Kevin ever decide if they want to know the sex of the baby?


	27. It Just Doesn't End

#25 IT JUST DOESN'T END

T.V.: its News 21, hosted by anchorwoman Early this morning police arrived a devastated scene where apparently Robbie Palmer blew up his house.

Lucy: dropping her brush in a whisper What?

Kevin: dropping three eggs Oh no!

TV: anchorwoman continuing in her monotone Robber Palmer has just been declared dead at the scene and has been conformed by the police and fire department.

Lucy: crying He can't be.

Kevin: hugging Lucy I am so sorry sweetie.

Lucy: in barely whisper What was he doing home alone? Wasn't he supposed in police custody? I need to call home.

Kevin: reaching for paper towel to clean his mess I don't know why he was home alone and not in police custody. While you are on the phone I am going to run to the station. Is that ok, do you need me home?

Lucy: reaching for the phone No, its ok. Before you go can you drop Crisona off at Nancy's and Mark off at Jemp's.

Kevin: Sure. turning to Mark Can you finish cleaning the kitchen while I get Crisona ready?

Mark: No problem, dad. I can pick up my boots just before I get in the car especially since they are in the garage.

Kevin: Thanks, son.

Kevin picks up Crisona and leaves the kitchen, going upstairs

Mark starts cleaning up: piling dishes by the skin, throwing away napkins, etc.

Lucy is about to dial home

An excited knock is heard from the back door

Mercy: opening the door Hey!

Reina: hugging Mercy Ready to go?

Mercy: picking up her bag Sure. turning to Lucy Mom, I am going to go now.

Lucy: just about to punch the first number Uh huh. Remember to behave and to thank Reina's mom.

Mercy: giving Lucy a big hug and kiss I will Mommy. whispering Everything is going to be ok. God will watch over us. in normal voice as running out the door I love you Mommy.

Lucy: half-smiling I love you sweetie. Be careful.

Lucy dialing home

Lucy: Mommy?

Annie: in a surprised voice Lucy?!?!?!

Lucy: in a gently and sad voice Yup, its me.

Annie: cupping her side of mouthpiece Eric get the phone, its Lucy

Eric: getting on the other extension Lucy, how are you, baby?

Lucy: starting to cry I am fine.

Kevin walks in with Crisona's diaper bag

Kevin: in whisper to Lucy I am going to go now.

Lucy: nods

Kevin kisses Lucy before leaving with Crisona and Mark

Eric: in worried voice You don't sound fine.

Annie: in panicked voice Is Kevin ok? Is Mark and Mercy ok? Is Crisona ok? Is your unborn child ok?

Lucy: giving shaky laughter They are ok. But there is another person you care about that isn't ok.

Fades out as you see Lucy tell Annie and Eric what happened the past hours.

Fades into a scene where Reina's mom, Polar, is driving while Reina and Mercy is laughing wildly over something in the backseat. Reina's mom turns around slowly to see what is funny. At the same time you see a drunk driver driving like a manic in a wrong direction straight into Polar's car.

Fades out as you see Reina and Mercy turning white and screaming

Fades into Kevin driving into the police station parking lot.

Kevin runs into the station, running into Sergeant Nickem

Kevin: in a hoarse voice from driving quickly and running quickly What's just happened with Robbie Palmer? Why wasn't he at the station?

Sergeant Nickem: in assuring voice Calm down. We let Robbie Palmer home to collect his belongings before sending him to the asylum. Apparently though Robbie had another idea and wrote a suicide note and blew his house up.

Kevin: shaking his head Now what happens?

Sergeant Nickem: in a calm voice Bury him. Try to contact his relatives, but I don¡¯t think he has any. Read his suicide note. Close the case.

Kevin: in disbelief That's all??

Sergeant Nickem: gently slapping Kevin's back I am sorry, Kevin. But there is really nothing I nor you nor the department can do when the primary suspect is dead.

Kevin: I just..shakes his head and walks into his office

Fades out

Fade into Lucy, who is just finishing up her conversation with her parents

Lucy: in much calmer voice I am positive. You guys don't need to come out. I really don't think there will be proper funeral for Robbie. I don't think there really is much of his body left after he blew himself up.

Annie: sighing Ok. But promise to call when Kevin gets home.

Lucy: I promise.

Eric: We love you and miss you.

Lucy: I love you too.

Annie: Bye honey.

Eric: Talk to you soon and remember is going to be ok.

Lucy, Annie, Eric hangs up.

Lucy: out loud to herself That seems to be a theme remembering each other that everything is going to be ok. But it doesn't seem ok. Everywhere I turn it is just mess and headache. screaming That feels better sighs cradles her tummy I am so sorry to bring you into such mess.

Fades out

Fades into Polar turning slowly back to front and just catches the drunk driver coming toward her car in a crazy speed. Polar's eye turns wide and is about to swerve the car out of the way when the drunk driver's car rams into Polar's car with huge impact

Everything blacks out

Author Notes: This is all the chapters I have found on my computer. I will probably write one or two more chapters to tie everything up. So it may feel rushed but I really want to bury this story. I may revised later down the road but who knows.


End file.
